The Perfect Summer
by ladyenterprise
Summary: This is the story of Bella's blissful summer with Edward. You know, the one she talks about in the beginning of New Moon? A simple summer, but a wonderful one, nonetheless.
1. Chapter 1: Surprise

The Perfect Summer

Chapter 1: Surprise

It was the second day of summer and I had no idea where I was.

Seriously. Edward was driving in his usual way: too fast. And he wouldn't say where he was taking me.

"Are you ready?"

His perfect voice never ceased to amaze me.

"Does it matter if I'm ready?"

He chuckled and then he was lifting me out of the car. He walked a short distance, but of course I couldn't tell if he was walking or running. The movements were both so easy and natural for him, it could have been either.

Suddenly, I was on my feet and light was streaming into my eyes as Edward took off my blindfold.

"We're at the airport." I said, confused.

He chuckled again.

"Yes."

"And why are we here?"

"Come on, you'll see." He told me, taking my hand and leading me forward.

We walked into the airport and, as usual, everyone stared. I couldn't blame them. If I saw someone as perfect as Edward walking with someone as ordinary as me, I would stare too.

But, for once, I wasn't paying attention to them. I was still trying to figure out where my boyfriend was taking me.

"You know I hate surprises." I grumbled.

It was true, but all Edward ever did was surprise me, so I guess I should be used to it by now.

His only response was to smirk and walk up to the counter.

I watched dejectedly as he procured two plane tickets from the pocket of his jeans.

"Any luggage?" The woman asked.

"No." He told her.

I glanced at him. Where were we _going_? And how long would it take?

"You can wait over there." The woman told him a little too warmly.

I wrinkled my nose.

He smirked.

I interrogated him as we sat down in the waiting area.

"Will you _please _tell me where we are going?" I asked without much hope of an answer.

"No, but I promise you'll like it."

"How do you know?"

"I do. And I asked Alice."

I didn't need to reply. Alice Cullen was Edward's adoptive sister. As vampires, most of the Cullens had "gifts". Alice could see things that happened in the future.

"Then why don't we have luggage? And where does Charlie think I am?"

"The luggage question I will answer later. Charlie knows where we're going. He thinks you'll like it too."

"Does everyone know about this except me?"

He smirked annoyingly.

I sighed and gave it up. He would tell me when he was ready.

I looked into his eyes, which were golden today. Probably in anticipation of the human-filled airport. He didn't want any accidents.

The Cullens were vampires, but in an attempt to be better people, they only fed off animals. I loved Edward's family as much as my own, and they loved me the same.Well, except for Rosalie, but Edward said that she was just jealous of my humanity. Which, if I had anything to say about it, would not be an issue in the future.

"Flight 217 is now boarding." Said a generic voice over the intercom.

"That's us." Said my godlike boyfriend.

He held my hand as we went through security and boarded the plane. He sat down in the window seat, and I sat right next to him.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and asked,

"Still guessing?"

"Yes." I scowled.

"Just wait. You'll love it. I promise."

I just laid my head against his cold shoulder. It was amazing how I once took that term literally, when he was avoiding me like the plague, and now I was savoring the coolness.

I thought of what we must look like. His perfect body was cradling my incredibly frail one. I felt my heart start to race and my cheeks instantly flamed up.

"What is it?"

Edward was used to my frequent blushes, but he couldn't always tell the reasons behind them.

"Thinking of how lucky I am to have you."

"You're not as lucky as me."

I snorted. He was always making me seem much more than I was.

"It's true. No man on the planet is luckier than I am."

Then he stiffened.

"What?"

I hoped it wasn't me.

"That man to the right is thinking vulgar things about you."

I sighed. Edward was _very _protective of me. Especially since James.

"Edward, forget about it. As long as he doesn't actually do anything, he's completely harmless. And it's not like I'm going to leave you for him." I rolled my eyes.

He loosened up and apologized.

"I'm sorry. It's just so _frustrating_."

"Don't worry about it."

I kissed him on the lips to prove that I wasn't leaving him.

We spent the remainder of the flight talking about what the rest of the Cullens were doing over the summer. Esme had driven up to Alaska with Alice and Jasper the day before and Emmett and Rosalie were preparing for their trip to Africa in the fall. I honestly did not understand why they needed to prepare _now_. They were leaving in August, under the pretense of going to college, and it was only May. But that was Rosalie for you.

Carlisle had remained in Forks to work in his beloved hospital. It had taken him close to two centuries to overcome his thirst for human blood, but now he was able to work without limitations in the emergency room.

As Edward was telling me about his family's friends in Alaska, a voice came over the intercom,

"Please put on your seatbelts and prepare for landing."

We did as we were instructed, and I noticed the sun streaming in the other windows. Edward's had a shade pulled over it.

"Um, Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Sun?"

"I've got it covered."

I felt the wheels touch the runway and wondered, once again, where we were. The voice came over the intercom again,

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Jacksonville, Florida.


	2. Chapter 2: Jacksonville

Hey Everyone!

Thanks for all my reviewers. I really appreciate all the constructive criticism! Sorry if this chapter is a little blah, but it explains a lot.

Review please!

Bellabookworm9

Chapter 2: Jacksonville

"Jacksonville?" I said, already grinning.

He smiled at my obvious delight and nodded.

"But it's sunny."

"I'm not an imbecile Bella." He pretended to look offended. "I've got a plan for now, and I imagine I'll just stay inside during the day."

"What's your plan?" I asked as the intercom told us to remove our seatbelts.

He pulled on a black hooded sweatshirt with some logo on it, and pulled the hood up over his bronze-haired head. Then he put on a pair of dark sunglasses and pulled his jeans down lower on his hips.

"What do you think?"

I couldn't help it. I laughed. It was incredibly funny seeing my one hundred and four-year-old boyfriend dressing up like a gangster so he could avoid sparkling in the sun.

His face fell.

"What? _I_ thought it was a good idea."

"It is, but it's just so _weird _on you."

I was laughing so hard by now; tears were running down my face.

He reached up and, with his finger, wiped them away. I instantly sobered up.

"It's only until we get to your mom's house. Then I'll change into something more—normal."

I smiled and held his hand as we waited to get off. It was the perfect surprise, and he knew it. I hadn't seen Renee since I got out of the hospital in Phoenix. After…but I couldn't think about that.

James had lured me to an old dance studio with my mother's old home videos, and he would have killed me, if Edward and his family hadn't shown up.

But they didn't get there in time to save me from myself. I'd gotten myself a broken leg, some broken ribs, cuts all over my body, and a vampire bite.

Edward had sucked the venom out of that wound, but I still had a scar.

I unthinkingly started rubbing the silvery scar that was always a few degrees cooler than the rest of my skin.

Edward felt it through his hand and looked up at me.

"You okay?" He knew what I was thinking about.

"Yeah." I smiled to prove it.

He slung his arm around my waist and started walking with a limp as we got off the plane.

I had to try _really _hard not to burst out laughing, but a few giggles escaped, despite my efforts.

I could just barely see him smiling under the hood, when I heard a voice calling my name.

"Bella!"

"Hey Mom!" I replied, as enthusiastic as she was.

I gave her a hug and hurried to get inside, knowing how, even with his brilliant disguise, being in the sun around so many people made Edward nervous.

My mom was already jabbering away about all the things she wanted to do while I was in Jacksonville. I noticed her glancing at Edward. She was probably wondering why he was here.

She started walking toward the baggage claim.

"Mom? We didn't bring any luggage."

"Well what are you going to wear?"

"This was a surprise. I had no idea where—"

I stopped short as I realized how I would be getting clothes. Shopping.

I turned on Edward, my face growing hot and tears welling in my angry eyes.

"You are such a manipulator!"

"Come on Bella! You never let me buy you anything."

His whole family loved to spend money on me, but I hated it because I had nothing to give back.

"Oh, sweetie, I was going to take you shopping today anyways! I knew your Forks clothes wouldn't be cool enough for Jacksonville, so I saved up some money to buy you some new stuff." My mother looked ecstatic.

I grimaced. Why did everyone suddenly feel like spending money on me?

"Great." I mumbled.

Edward smirked. My mom didn't hear.

We had reached the car by this point, and my mom let me sit in the back with Edward. He was grinning. Probably about something my mom was thinking.

"So, Edward, would you like to come shopping with us?"

My mom was trying to sound indifferent, but I knew she probably wanted to be alone with her daughter. Apparently, Edward noticed too.

"I feel a little tired actually. Would you mind if I didn't?"

I smiled. The idea of Edward being tired was impossible. He never slept.

"No, not at all. I'll just drop you off and show you two where you're staying."

I knew my mom would put us in separate rooms, but Edward would end up in my bed, like he did almost every night. She would probably die if she found out, but it wasn't as if we were _doing_ anything. Edward had specific rules about our physical contact.

Renee parked in front of a house with a beautiful porch. The yellow color of the siding reminded me of the cabinets she had painted in Charlie's house. The thought made me sad for him.

My mom showed Edward his room and asked if he needed anything. He glanced almost imperceptibly at me and told her he was fine. He complimented her on the house, and she brightened.

"Thank you. Phil and I haven't gotten much of a chance to do any decorating, but we tried to make it look nice for you two. I even went to Home Depot"

This was strange for my mother, because she usually forgot about things like cleaning and fixing things up. I didn't think she had ever been to Home Depot in her life.

Edward was smiling. Probably because Esme's favorite store on the whole planet was Home Depot. She had fixed up their beautiful house in Forks all by herself.

"Thanks Mom."

I was glad for this stalling. I hated shopping. Before long, Edward handed me his credit card and said to buy whatever I wanted. I knew some girls would take advantage of this, but I hated spending other people's money. Not that the Cullens were ever going to run out of it.

When my mother had left the room to get something, Edward said,

"If you don't get at least two things with that, I'm buying you a new car when we get home and I'm going to hide your truck."

I scowled at him and made a mental note to get the two things later. I loved my truck and I didn't care how slow it went. I got my share of fast when I rode with him.

"So what are you going to do?" I asked him. He certainly wasn't going to sleep.

"I thought about exploring the area, but I'm not sure I want to let you go to the mall by yourself."

"Edward, I of all people, don't want to be separated from you, but I think my mom wants some time alone with me, and you need to find somewhere you can get food."

He was starting to look convinced.

"Look, why don't you go find some food, and then you can come stalk us at the mall."

He smiled at that and agreed.

I turned to go and his arm wrapped around my waist.

"Bye." He said, and kissed me.

Of course, I couldn't help but react and I was sure he could hear my heart beating frantically.

He sighed, exasperated.

"Bella…"

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. I wish you wouldn't react like that, but…"

"You just surprised me. I promise I won't do it again."

"It's okay. You're only human."

I turned to stalk out of the room, but tripped over my feet. He caught me before I hit the ground.

He was still smiling from my response to his comment.

"You know I was only kidding."

"I wish you wouldn't. It only reminds me of how much I don't deserve you."

"Bella, you've got it backwards. _I'm _the one who doesn't deserve _you_."

"I don't want to argue about this right now."

He knew what I was thinking about and let me go.

"Bella!" I heard my mother call.

"Coming!" I yelled, and then added more quietly, "We'll talk about this when I get back."


	3. Chapter 3: Shopping

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I had lots of schoolwork and I got grounded. I promise the next chapter will be almost as long and I will post it sooner!

_Review and enjoy_

_Bellabookoworm9_

**Disclaimer – Twilight, New Moon and all of its characters belong to Stephenie Meyer!**

"So Bella, how are you and Edward doing?"

If I answered that question truthfully, Renee would flip out.

I almost did something I did with Edward. I almost said "next" but I knew that would give me away, so I settled for something simpler.

"We're doing great." Wow. _Really _bright Bella.

"That's good to hear. How's Charlie?"

The obligatory divorced-parent question.

I breathed a sigh of relief at the much-needed distraction.

"He's fine. A little lonely, maybe, but he's happy enough."

"Do you still cook for him?"

"Yeah. But I don't mind. It's something I enjoy. He's probably eating pizza and wishing I was there right now." We both laughed a little at that.

"So what do you and Edward do?"

Here we go again.

"Well, I go over to his house sometimes and we watch movies and stuff with his brothers and sister."

"Charlie lets you do this?" She probably didn't believe my remark about Emmett, Jasper, and Alice.

"Mom, Charlie loves the Cullens. He knows Edward wouldn't make me do anything I don't want to do, and besides, Esme is always in the house when I'm there." Not completely true, but it would keep her from calling Charlie.

"Okay. I'm sorry if I'm making you uncomfortable, but I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know mom."

I didn't remind her of the number of times she had gotten hurt and I'd had to console her.

By this time, we had reached the mall and were walking through the first store. My mom was grabbing things off the racks almost as fast as Edward did, but I was sure they wouldn't fit as well as the things he picked out.

"So how are things with you and Phil?"

I was desperate to get her of the subject of Edward and I.

It turned out to be a great distraction. She talked about all of their friends, what they did on their dates, all through the first five stores. Renee was a talker.

I listened attentively for the first ten minutes or so, but then my mind began to wander. My mom wouldn't notice. She was too absorbed in her stories.

I was thinking of Edward, and how nervous I felt without him, when I felt something cool touch my hand.

I lifted it up and found a note,

_Bella,_

_I found a place to hunt, about ten miles from your mother's house._

_I hope you bought your two things, I wasn't kidding about your truck._

_I'm here now, so you can stop fidgeting. And yes, you were. I've been watching you for about five minutes and you've never looked more nervous._

_Relax._

_I love you._

_Edward._

I did relax. Just the thought of him being anywhere near me was enough. Even if he couldn't be right there holding my hand, I knew he wouldn't let me be hurt.

Renee was still chattering on, and I kept seeing things. At first, it was small things. A shirt would twitch on the rack I was looking through or I would feel a cool breeze on my neck. Then, things started disappearing. I sweat I saw him at the register of one of the stores.

I was getting annoyed when my mom decided it was time to go. I was sure he wasn't buying anything for himself.

I had gotten a few nice tops and a few pairs of shorts. Also, so that I could keep my truck, I bought myself a bikini. At first, I had been tempted to go and buy some shampoo and conditioner from the dollar store, but I was sure he would get mad at me. Besides, even if it was a little expensive, the suit looked great on me. It was a dark red color that contrasted nicely with my pale skin, and revealed only a small amount of cleavage. Edward would love it.

"Bella?" My mom had stopped in the middle of the mall, and was looking like she expected something.

"Sorry mom, I drifted off there for a second. What is it?"

"I was wondering if I could just stop in this store real quick."

"Sure mom, I'll just wait right here."

I sat on a bench and waited for her to come out again.

A boy about my age sat down next to me.

"Hello. Do you live here?"

This kid was too much like Mike Newton for my taste.

"No, I don't. I'm visiting my mom."

"Well if –" He stopped short.

Edward had appeared in front of us, snarling and looking livid. I could only imagine what the boy must be thinking.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Edward was furious.

The kid was looking scared stiff.

"Meet my boyfriend," I said, "Edward."

The boy looked like he understood now. He took off running.

"I hate it when they do that."

"What? When they speak to me or when they think about me?"

"Both." Edward had a problem with jealousy.

I could see Renee at the register over his shoulder.

"You better get back. My mom's checking out and we're leaving when she's done."

"See you at the house."

He kissed me swiftly and sweetly, but my heart was still beating erratically when Renee walked out of the store.

"You ready Bells?"

"Yeah mom lets head back."

Renee talked about her purchases on the way home. As if I hadn't already seen every one of them.

I sensed she was at a loss for conversation material when she began repeating herself.

"So, mom," I interrupted during her third description of the red blouse from Belk's, "when is Phil coming back?"

"He should be home around noon on Friday, but sometimes the team stays an extra day or comes home early."

Just then her cell phone rang.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all mom."

In truth, I was thankful not to have to struggle to converse with my mother. She used to be my best friend, but now I couldn't even find anything to say to her. It was crazy how I could be more open with my boyfriend's vampire family than I could be with my own mother.

As my mom spoke to whoever was calling her, I thought of Edward's adoptive family. Alice, my best friend, her husband, Jasper, who could alter people's feelings, Emmett, the big brother I never had, Rosalie, who hated me, Carlisle who created all of them except for Alice and Jasper, and Esme who was the perfect mother figure for the closest family I had ever known.

I missed them all already. I hadn't even been gone a whole day! Of course, Alice, Esme, and Jasper all left yesterday for Alaska, but it hadn't been _that _long.

Renee pulled up in front of the house and I helped her unload our myriad of bags. I hadn't realized we bought this much stuff.

"Mom, I think I just made you go broke."

"Don't worry about it, I told you I've been saving up, and Phil's getting paid next week."

"I just feel bad about spending your money without paying you back."

"You never used to worry about my spending money on you." She sounded worried.

"I think I'm worried about this money thing because living with Charlie is like having my own place and I mostly buy my own stuff."

"Oh. Are you sure you don't mind? I could send you some money or something."

"Mom, I'm sure. I like it. I'm too much like Charlie to be bothered by it. And I'm looking for a job so I can make more money anyways."

"Alright, if you say so." She still looked skeptical.

We were sitting in the kitchen and my mom was taking a pitcher of lemonade out of the fridge.

"Want some?"

"Sure." I was wondering what Edward was doing.

"So where am I going to be staying?"

I was eager to sit down and I didn't want to be carrying these bags around all day.

"Come here, I'll show you."

I set my glass down and followed her down the hall.

As we walked past Edward's room, I heard water running. I breathed a sigh of relief, and at the same time, was consumed by a fit of giggles.

I had never thought of Edward taking a shower before. The thought made me nervous and so, the giggles.

"What?" My mom was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Nothing. Just remembering something."

"Here's your room."

She stopped at a room at the end of the hall – the farthest from Edward's room. That wouldn't be a problem for him, but it felt strange being so far apart from him.

Renee was going to bring in the Spanish Inquisition as soon as she saw Edward again, I was sure.

"So, if you want to put your stuff in the dresser and take a shower or whatever –"

"A shower sounds great. Thanks for everything mom."

"No problem Bells."

I looked at my room for the first time. It was painted a pretty green color and the furniture was my stuff from Phoenix.

I brought my bags over to the dresser and opened the drawer to put my clothes in. There were already some things in it. I took them out to look at them.

There were a few tank tops I had left behind, because Forks was too cold for them, and the Victoria's Secret pajamas I had thought of the first night Edward spent the night at my house.

He had insisted I wear my sweatpants and holey t-shirts to bed, so I still did--but why not give him something for surprising me like this? He would love it, I was sure.

I finished putting away my new clothes, thinking of Edward's expression when he saw me in the silk tank top and shorts. I was glad to have _something _to give back to him.

I climbed into the shower in my spacious bathroom and found bottles of my favorite shampoo and conditioner already there. I was touched that my mom remembered. She usually forgot about small things like that.

As I got out of the shower, I heard my mom talking to someone and I hurried up. I hoped Renee wasn't embarrassing Edward. I pulled on an old tank top and a new pair of shorts and walked out of my room.

I found them in the kitchen. Renee was offering Edward something to drink.

"No, thank you. I'm not very thirsty right now."

I breathed a sigh of relief and Edward turned around.

His eyes bugged slightly and then he smiled.

"Hey, Bella. Your mom and I were just talking."

"I hope she wasn't embarrassing you too much," I said, walking into his open arm.

"Not at all. I was actually about to ask if you would like me to take you two lovely ladies out for a nice dinner."

"Oh! I'd love that!" that was Renee. "I had no idea what you two wanted to eat and I forgot to go shopping." She looked slightly embarrassed at that last part.

I was thankful my mom hadn't changed too much.

"Not too expensive, right?" I looked up at Edward.

"Fine, Bella, not too expensive." He rolled his eyes. "Would you like to pick the restaurant Renee? I've never been to Jacksonville before."

"Oh, I know the perfect place! It's right on the water and they have the best food. The waiters are cute too." She winked.

I felt Edward stiffen.

"Mom—"

"I know, I know, I was just joking."

Edward relaxed and I smiled. It was so easy to make him jealous.

"Renee?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"May I borrow your car? I only brought one change of clothes." He looked uncomfortable.

"Sure. Bella, would you like to go with him so he can find the mall?"

Renee had no idea she was giving me exactly what I wanted at that moment.

"Okay."

Renee tossed Edward the keys and we were out the door. Edward didn't need directions and as soon as we were out of sight of the house, he reached over and pulled me closer.

"Your mom's a lot stricter than Charlie."

I nodded. I was too close to him to be able to speak coherently. I breathed in his delicious scent and savored it. Who knew how long it would be before I got the chance again?

I could feel him breathing in my scent in my hair, just as I was doing from his chest. I laughed.

"Even if you didn't crave my blood, we would still be the strangest couple ever." I laughed again.

"What's so strange about us?"

Well, there's the fact that you are unbelievably gorgeous and I'm the plainest Jane, but we're sitting here _smelling_ each other."

He laughed and then said,

"You're not plain. You're the single most beautiful thing I've ever laid my hundred-and-four-year-old eyes on."

"Ditto" I said and tweaked his nose. "except for the hundred-and-four-years-old part."

He laughed again.

His maniacal driving had gotten us to the mall faster than I thought possible. He was now grabbing things off the rack like they would disappear if he didn't.

Edward paid without trying anything on. I knew without a doubt that everything would fit him perfectly.

"Now, we have to get something for you to wear tonight."

"Edward, I already went shopping today."

"The place your mom recommended sounds pretty casual, so you don't need a dress--"

"Edward. Hey! Edward!" I was snapping my fingers in his face. "I already know what I'm going to wear."

"Really?" He sounded skeptical.

"Renee saved my clothes from Phoenix and I think I have the perfect outfit."

"Can I ask what it is?"

"No you may not. It'll spoil the surprise."

"I hate surprises." He mumbled in a perfect imitation of me.

I had to laugh at that and he joined me.

"Well, lets think of this as payback."

"Sounds fair enough."

"So what do you want to do now?"

We couldn't go back now. No human could get to the mall, buy three bags of clothes and return in less than an hour.

"Hmm. I was thinking—" He pushed me against the wall and started kissing me.

It was a little rougher than I was used to, but I wasn't complaining.

We must have been there for at least fifteen minutes, when Edward looked up and smiled.

"What is it?" I was still a little breathless but I was getting better at speaking when he was just touching me.

"If you could only hear what everyone's thinking." He was still smiling.

"So tell me."

He sat down on a vacant bench and he pulled me down next to him. He started kissing me again.

"Those girls over there have been watching us for a while. They're thinking, 'That guy is so hot. She has no idea how lucky she is.' and someone keeps thinking, 'That is so disgusting. Ever heard of getting a room?' I think that one was either recently dumped or insanely jealous."

I was laughing so hard I was crying.

"Any more?" I was curious about all the people around me now.

"Those girls who were saying you're lucky to have me are thinking about that guy who was talking to you earlier. They're wondering if they're going to have to avoid 'The Mall Stalker' again." He frowned.

"You mean he does that to lots of girls?"

"I think so."

"I'm so glad I don't live here."

Edward smiled.

"I think we can leave now."

We stopped a few miles from Renee's house and kissed for a few seconds. He went back to the sweet, tender kissed that protected me from his razor-sharp teeth. I loved them but sometimes I wished he didn't have to be so careful.

He pulled back and grinned.

"Renee is getting slightly impatient.'

I sighed.

"Fine. Bring us home."

Renee was watching TV when we walked in.

"Hey mom." I said.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward. What time did you two want to eat? I would have made the reservation but I didn't know."

"How does seven sound?"

"Seven sounds great to me." I said.

"Seven it is."

"I'll make it." Edward _had_ to be in control of every situation. "I'm paying, so I should make the reservation."

"Okay. Well, here's the number. The phone is over there." Renee pointed.

"Hey mom!" I had an idea. "You want to do that thing we used to do to get ready for your dates?"

It was a sort of ritual we had. We would do it whenever the guy she was dating wanted to "meet the kid". I had grown to like it, even if I didn't always like the guy.

"Oh, that would be so much fun! But what about—" She pointed to Edward. Part of the ritual involved dancing around in our bras and underwear. Not something I wanted my boyfriend to see.

"Hey Edward!" He was looking faintly uncomfortable in the kitchen, done with making the reservation, "Can you go in your room and get ready? But don't come out until we tell you to."

"Umm, okay." It sounded like a question.

"Mom, I'll be there in a sec, why don't you start setting up?"

"Alright." She practically skipped down the hall.

I turned back to Edward.

"If you listen to my mother's thoughts from now until we leave I will—"

I couldn't think of anything I could do to him. I couldn't kill him—he was already dead. I couldn't leave him—it was unthinkable.

"I think I understand. Mother-daughter thing?"

"Yeah. You can go run or something if it'll make it easier."

"Alright, sweet Bella. I'll be okay." He pecked me on the lips and disappeared into his room.

I really hoped he wouldn't even peek. I didn't want him to see me acting like a crazy person in my undergarments, but I also wanted to surprise him with my outfit.

Renee was setting up the radio equidistant from our rooms. She tuned it to the station every town has that only plays "all the hits" and we began. We started singing the songs we knew and screamed random things during the ones we didn't.

We went into our separate showers and tuned the radios in there to the same station so we could keep it up during the shower.

I washed my hair and thought of what Edward must be thinking. He was probably thinking my mom and I had some sort of mental disorder.

Soon, I was too consumed in the ritual to think about Edward. The whole point of it was to keep Renee's mind off the date—she had terrible nerves. Normally, I would not do something like this but it was the only thing that kept my mother from getting too nervous and that was something I tried to avoid at all costs.

Renee and I met at the equidistant stereo in our underclothing and started the part I didn't want Edward to see. We jumped and danced our way to my mom's bathroom.

She did my hair first, then her own. Mine was curled from the root and I brushed it out while she flipped the ends of her short hair out. It was her best look.

I searched for Renee's makeup and started applying a peach shade to my eyelids. Alice had taught me how to do this a few months back.

Renee was looking at me when I opened my eye.

"What?"

"Where did you learn to do your makeup?" I forgot I used to be very bad at this type of thing.

"Edward's sister, Alice, taught me. She's my best friend in Forks."

We had both changed a lot I guess. Renee had gotten more responsible, I had gotten love and a group of friends who I could relate to. Most people would have been sad or even mad about the change, but I was happy for my mom and I loved my new family.

I finished my makeup and went to get my clothes from my room.

I put on the dark blue jeans with the loose leg that I had bought this morning and put the top on. It had been one of my favorites in Phoenix but I left it behind because it was too thin for Forks. It had a square neckline, a fitted bodice with a few pleats in it and the peach-and-white striped material flowed down to mid-thigh after that. I grabbed a cream-colored peacoat and went to see what my mom looked like.

"Mom?" I knocked on her door, "You ready?"

"Yeah, come in."

I peeked in and gasped. Renee looked _amazing_. She had on a knee-length black spaghetti strap dress. Her makeup looked natural, but her eyeshadow was a bright aquamarine that matched her dangling glass earrings and necklace. The overall effect was stunning. She looked at least five years younger.

"Mom, you look great." I was still a little shell-shocked.

"So do you." She sounded shocked too.

"I guess this proves how little we've seen each other in a while." I laughed.

She laughed too.

"Yeah. So you ready to go blow your boyfriend's socks off or what?"

I laughed because I was sure he would be surprised. I didn't know if his socks would blow off, but I had to settle for something.

I knocked on his door and said in an obnoxiously high voice,

"Come out Edward and meet your two _gorgeous_ dates!"

Edward opened the door and we were all gaping. He looked absolutely breathtaking. It almost beat the tux he wore to prom. He was wearing khaki pants and a dark blue sweater. He hardly ever wore dark colors but they looked amazing on him.

"Wow." We all breathed at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4: Date

Hello again everyone! I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing, I really appreciate all the compliments I get and I really do try to update as fast as I write, but I do go to school, so it doesn't happen as often as you, or I, would like it to. Here's chapter 4, hope you enjoy! So sorry I didn't update on Friday or Saturday as promised! My father grounded me, so it wasn't my fault!

_Please review!_

_Bellabookworm9_

**Disclaimer – Twilight, New Moon and all related characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

This was going to be an interesting night.

I had seen Edward dressed up before but that didn't keep me from ogling now. I imagined sitting in a restaurant with him and how we all looked tonight. I knew I didn't hold a candle to either of them but I was sure Edward would find someone to get mad at tonight.

Renee parked close to the entrance and Edward came and helped us out of the car. He had one beautiful woman on each arm.

"I bet you are feeling pretty luck right now, mister." I told him.

"You have no idea." He sounded breathless.

"Well what did you expect? Tramps?"

He chuckled. His voice was musical and it just added to his perfection.

A somewhat handsome but comparatively mediocre waiter led us to a table on the dock.

"Your server will be right out."

I looked up at the moon in the darkening sky. It was full and bright tonight, shining with just enough light to illuminate the glorious faces surrounding me.

"So Edward, what are you going to college for?"

"I'm thinking of working in the medical field, like my father."

I almost laughed. He'd been to med school twice already.

"Do you know where you want to go?"

"I haven't decided yet but I think I want to go somewhere close to home."

Our waiter came out from the mail building.

"What can I get you to drink tonight?"

Renee ordered Diet Coke, I got a Coke, and Edward ordered water.

"I'll be right out with those."

All three of us opened our menus. Behind mine, I mouthed,

"What are you going to do with the food?"

Edward just smiled and pointed to his mouth. I couldn't believe he was actually going to eat.

Our waiter came back with the drinks and we ordered our food.

"So mom, what have you been up to lately?"

"Well, when I'm not substituting at the school or traveling with Phil, I volunteer at a daycare center a few blocks from the house. That's what the call was about earlier. I'm not sure but I might have to go in tomorrow. One of the regular teachers has bronchitis."

"It's okay mom, I'm sure Edward and I can find something to do."

She looked like that was the reason she didn't want to go.

"Well—okay. I'll leave directions to the beach and a few other places in the kitchen for you if you like."

"We'd love that mom."

I knew we probably wouldn't be going to the beach but Renee didn't have to know that.

Edward reached for my hand under the table. I gave it to him. The cool temperature helped calm my nerves.

"Do you have any hobbies, Edward?"

He could hardly say, 'I like to hunt grizzly bears and mountain lions on sunny days with my vampire family' but what he did say was just as true.

"I write and play music for the piano."

"Really? That's wonderful. I play also but I'm not very good."

"That's crazy. I bet you play very well. Bella told me you did the first time I played for her."

"She did?" Renee looked at me.

"He was showing off. I had to say something." We all laughed.

The waiter came out with our food.

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No thank you." Edward spat out through his teeth.

When the waiter was gone, I told him,

"Edward stop getting jealous. You know us _fabulous _ladies couldn't leave you if we tried." I batted my eyelashes. He rolled his eyes. His response was much more beautiful, I was sure.

I tried a bite of my food, some sort of pasta with shrimp and a cream sauce. It was pretty good.

Then, I looked at Edward. He was obviously struggling. It was hilarious, Edward usually excelled at everything.

I reached over and speared a scallop off his plate with my fork to relieve him a little. He shot me a grateful look.

We are our food in relative silence, occasionally Renee would ask a question and we would answer as honestly as possible.

When all three of us had finished our meals—I was doubly stuffed, I had ended up eating half of Edward's dish too—a band started setting up on a wide section of the dock.

The sound of the musicians quietly tuning their instruments and the water lapping against the pilings was incredibly soothing and I felt my eyes begin to close.

When I heard Edward ask Renee if she wanted to dance, I looked up. I knew she would say yes—she was a sucker for dancing.

I watched Renee twirl elegantly around the makeshift dance floor with my boyfriend and marveled at their beauty. Two of the most important people in my life. I loved them both so much for doing this for me. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

Edward looked up ant me and I knew he could smell my tears. I smiled to let him know I was okay and whispered,

"I love you." He heard me and smiled.

When the song was over, they came back and sat down with me. We talked through a couple more songs and when the band was about to take a break, Edward got up. He spoke to one of the members for a few minutes. I saw some head-nodding and word-speaking but I had no idea what was going on.

"What on earth is he _doing _Bella?"

"I have no idea."

But then he walked over to the keyboard and I did. He was going to play.

He glanced up at me, smiled, and began.

It was my lullaby. The one he wrote for me and the one he hummed for me on the nights I couldn't sleep. I felt the tears coming again as he stared into my eyes.

"Do you know what he's playing?" Renee wanted to know.

"He wrote it. It's a lullaby." I didn't mention that he wrote it for me.

"It's beautiful." She sounded awed.

I nodded in agreement. The tears were flowing freely down my face now.

The crowd clapped as he finished—I hadn't noticed but people had begun filtering out of the restaurant.

"Play us another!" someone shouted.

He glanced at the band and when the man he had been speaking to earlier nodded, he looked to me. I smiled to let him know it was okay.

He played Esme's favorite and the couples started to dance. It was a beautiful sight. All those couples in love were dancing to music my boyfriend wrote.

Edward was still gazing into my eyes. I knew it was cheesy and sappy but I loved him for it.

The crowd clapped again and he let the band regain their instruments. People stopped him on the way back to our table to compliment him.

"Wow Edward. That was wonderful." Renee said when he sat down.

"Thank you. That last one was my mother's favorite."

"How did you know that was what I was going to ask?"

"I didn't!" He tried, and failed, to look shocked.

"Well, I can see why your mother likes it. You're very good. You should make a CD!" We all laughed.

There was a pause as we listened to the band play a few songs and then Edward asked me to dance.

"Oh no. No no no. I am not dancing."

"Come on Bella! Just one song." He did that thing with his eyes that made my heart melt. I couldn't object when he cheated like that.

"Fine, but only one."

Edward was grinning from ear to ear as he led me out to the dance floor.

The band began playing a slow number that was probably better because he could support me without freaking my mom out. Which was probably why he picked this song to dance with me.

Edward lifted me onto his feet so I wouldn't stumble around like an idiot, and began to dance. I actually like dancing with him. I didn't really have to do anything except remember to breathe, which was proving pretty hard at the moment.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"We're smelling each other again." I laughed.

"Mmmmm." He inhaled my scent at my neck, "I've been missing this."

"So have I."

We danced silently after that, content with just holding each other. Occasionally, I would catch him inhaling along my jaw and I would smile. I was doing the same thing at his shoulder.

The song ended and I sighed.

"You want to keep going?"

"I don't know—Renee might freak if she finds out I like dancing all of a sudden."

"I think she expected you to be different and she's accepting it because she knows she's changed too."

"I had hoped so. Thanks for the reassurance."

"Anytime Bella." He kissed me on the cheek. Renee could handle that.\

"Are you two ready to go? I'm getting a little tired."

"Would you like me to drive?" Edward asked, seeing Renee and I yawn.

"Sure." She tossed him the keys, "Will you need directions?"

"I think I remember." Of course he did.

We drove home in silence, except for Renee's tremendous yawns.

"Goodnight you two."

Renee stumbled off to her room.

"It's only ten thirty. She must not get out much.

"She's just not used to having a vampire take her out on a date. I'm not quite used to that either—you looked amazing tonight."

"As did you, my love."

He followed me to my room and sat down on the bed while I removed my makeup. I left the door open so I could see him.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?"

He thought for a moment.

"I'm not entirely positive, but I found a small section of beach that's fairly well hidden and I was wondering if you'd like to go there for the day."

"Sounds like a plan." I couldn't wait to see him sparkle again.

Seeing him glitter in our meadow was the single most beautiful thing I had ever witnessed.

Edward smiled his perfect, crooked smile.

"Come to bed." He patted the quilt beside him.

"I will come whenever I please. _You_ have to make sure Renee knows you slept in your own room tonight."

He sighed and left the room to make noises that sounded like he was getting ready for bed.

As soon as my door closed behind him, I grabbed the pajamas. I locked myself into my bathroom, put the pajamas on, and waited for him to come back.

"Bella?" I hadn't even heard the door open.

I opened my bathroom door, smiling the whole time. He was standing right in front of it and if I had walked forward, I would have run into him.

He gaped. I smiled wider.

"Bella." He said when he could speak again, "Why do you do this to me?" He pulled me into his arms and laid me on my bed.

"It's payback."

"For what? What did I ever do to deserve something this wonderful?" 

"You brought me here to see Renee."

"Bella, I've surprised you plenty of times before."

"Yes, but it was always just for us. This time, you made my mom happy too." His hands were trailing down my back and I wouldn't be able to speak in a minute.

"I'm glad you liked it."

He kissed me and hummed my lullaby. The familiar melody was impossible to resist.

"I love you."

"I love you too, my angel." His chuckle was the last thing I heard.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know I'm not supposed to be doing this, but I'm a rule breaker. (Laughs. That is so not true)

The next chapter will be up today, I promise. If I get nineteen more reviews (that will make fifty all together) I'm going to post a new story. It'll be a one-shot deal about how the Cullens celebrate a certain holiday…

Review!! Or no story for you!!!

Bellabookworm9


	6. Chapter 5: Alone Time

Edward was making impatient noises and comments outside my door.

"Hold on, I'll be done in a minute!"

"You said that ten minutes ago!"

He was right of course. I had been in the bathroom a little longer than usual, but I also had to find everything I needed.

My shower was over with and I had on my bikini with shorts and a tank top over it but I couldn't find the sunscreen. I was so pale, if I didn't use it, I would look like a living tomato.

"What's taking so long?"

"I can't find the sun block, Edward." He opened the door and searched through the cabinet for tow seconds.

"Here it is." He held it up.

"Not fair. I've been looking for twenty minutes!"

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? Life isn't fair." He chuckled and threw me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I said, pounding his back with my fists, "I need my bag! And put me down!"

He just grabbed my bag off the floor and carried me into the kitchen. He sat me on one of the stools at the counter.

"Pack some food." He ordered.

"How long are we going to be gone?" I asked, already looking through the cupboards.

"Your mom's note says she'll be home around five thirty, so we'll probably be gone until five."

"Do you want me to get sun poisoning? The sun's a lot stronger here than it is in Forks, you know." 

"Yes, Bella, I do know. And who ever said we were going to be at the beach all day?"

"Where are we going then?" I didn't expect him to tell me, but I wasn't giving up my right to ask.

"It's a surprise."

"Great, another one."

He just grinned.

"Have you got all the food you want?"

'Yes."

"Okay, then. Your mom took the car, so we'll have to run."

"Fine." I had gotten used to his speed and I could now keep my eyes open while he ran—without getting sick. "How did she expect us to get to those places if we had to walk?"

"I think most of them are within walking distance but she left a number for the cab company too."

"Oh." I said, climbing onto his back and gripping his neck in a hold so tight that it would have strangled a normal person.

Edward ran out of the house at a speed that made him invisible. I was the only one who could see the shimmering of his cool skin. I suppose if anyone _did _see him, it looked like a heat mirage, so they soon forgot about it.

"Where is this place?"

"It's not near the main beach, so nobody will see us, but it's near the the other place we're going."

"And you still won't tell me where that is."

"Not a chance."

I sighed. He stopped running and I looked around. We were on a small beach surrounded by the wind-battered trees you see so often near the beach. There was a cool breeze blowing off the sparkling blue ocean. It ruffled my hair and Edward inhaled.

"It's beautiful." I said, climbing off his back.

I reached for my bag to spread out the quilt I'd brought but he was, as always, a step ahead of me. Edward lay down and patted the space next to him. I lay on my back in the spot he suggested.

"Unless you want me to fry up like a potato chip, you had better give me the sunscreen." 

Edward pulled it out of my bag and started rubbing it on my back. He did it perfectly, as he did everything, and I was sure I wouldn't get burned. I pulled my tank to p over my head so he could apply it to my entire back.

"Done." He said a few minutes later.

I had had to revert to my old habit of focusing on breathing. His technique of rubbing on the sunscreen in soothing circles and trailing kisses up and down my neck had left me lightheaded and my thoughts were going haywire.

Instead of answering him, I just leaned back onto his cool chest and relaxed. He put his arms around me and inhaled again.

He chuckled and I looked up, a questioning look on my face.

"The sunscreen makes you smell funny. Freesia mixed with coconut. It's a strange scent."

I made a face at him and stole the sunscreen. I began applying it to the rest of my body. When I was finished, I ran into the water.

Edward watched me splash around in the shallows for a bit and then, grinning hugely, plucked me up and carried me into the deeper parts. I struggled to free myself from his hold, but he just laughed and held me even closer. The water around his body shone with the light reflecting off his skin.

"This color looks wonderful on you." Edward said, fiddling with the strap on my suit.

"Let me down." I told him, "I want to swim."

We played around in the water for a while, swimming and splashing but, as if by unspoken consent, we floated. The waves lapped at us as we were pushed to the shallows like beached whales.

We lay there for a while in silence, just a few feet from each other but he reached over and pulled me on top of him.

Slowly, his eyes closed as I stroked his face, marveling at the way the tiny drops of water on his face concentrated the beams of light reflecting off his skin.

I kissed him slowly, passionately and then pulled away. I was leaning down to kiss him again, when my stomach grumbled. A smile flitted across his heavenly face.

"Time to feed the human." Edward said, his eyes opening.

He stood up and swept me into his arms in the same motion. He grabbed a towel from my bag and wrapped it around me before sitting me down on the quilt. I adjusted it as he brought me my food.

"Eat." He ordered me.

"Edward?" I said, opening my sandwich.

"Yes?"

"Have you ever been to the beach before?"

"I've seen the ocean on trans-continental flights—at night of course—and I've seen hundreds and thousands of pictures but no. I have never been to a beach before this."

"Really? You mean you never went when you were human?"

"It's possible but I don't remember. So if I did, it probably doesn't count."

"Probably not. So how do you like it?"

He grinned. Most people couldn't even _speak _on their first trip to the beach.

"It's beautiful. It looks like the water just goes on forever. It's mind-boggling. It's much better than I imagined."

I finished my food and leaned into Edward's perfectly muscled torso.

"But I'm sure I wouldn't have liked it half as much if you hadn't been here with me, my love."

I blushed and he chuckled. I still couldn't believe that this marvelous creature, the epitome of perfection, could want _me_. I t defied all the rules and laws but he did love me.

"Thank you." I said. He knew what I was talking about.

"You don't have to thank me, Bella. My love for you is not voluntary. At first, I fought against it with all my extra strength, but or love is much stronger than even me."

"Are you actually being humble for once?"

He chuckled and began to hum my lullaby. My eyes began to close.

"Are you trying to make me go to sleep?" I was slightly disoriented, both from being half-asleep and prolonged proximity to his beauty.

"No, my angel, but if you do it doesn't matter."

"But what about your surprise?"

"Are you looking forward to it now?"

"No, I'm just curious as to what could be better than this."

"We have time. Sleep Bella."

I did. My eyes closed and I drifted into dreamland.

In my dream, I was walking—running, actually—down the sidewalk near my old house in Phoenix. I knew where I was going—James was waiting in the old dance studio.

The dream was exactly the same as it had been that day the previous spring—until I entered the studio. This time, he really did have my mother—not just our old home movies. She was tied to a chair in the corner.

"Hello, Bella." He said in his smooth, generic voice.

"Hello." My voice was shaking.

He walked closer. His eyes were the flat black color that meant he was thirsty. He continued to circle around me the same way he had the first time.

He leaped forward and I felt his razor-like teeth slice the skin on my neck. Amazingly, he wasn't drinking. I looked up through the haze of pain from the venom in my bloodstream. He was looking from me to my mother. She was struggling and making a lot of noise.

I watched as he decided what to do. He crept over to my mother and bit her neck in the same spot he bit mine. This time, he did drink. I watched as the vampire

Slowly drained my mother of blood.

"No—" I said weakly.

He looked up—his eyes now bright red—and smiled. The blood coating his lips and teeth made the sight even more unnatural.

"I think I'll let the venom spread." He told me, "That's what your boyfriend seems to fear the most."

I twisted in agony for an endless amount of time. When the pain was gone, I looked around me and down at myself.

I was a vampire

I woke up screaming in Edward's arms.

"Shh. Shh, Bella. It was only a dream. Shh." His cool breath helped me distinguish dream from reality and I sat up.

"I'm sorry. It was the dream." I told him what happened and he held me.

"It's okay, Bella. It was only a dream."

"Yes." I said, "What time is it?" It was still light on our secluded beach but I was sure my nap hadn't been very short.

"It's almost time to go."

"Alright." I leaned back into his arms again and waited. He would tell me when we needed to leave. "No humming this time. I don't want to fall asleep again."

I felt him smile into my hair and turned my head for a kiss. He gave it and I leaned into him as the kiss deepened. It was a comforting kiss, with just a little bit of recklessness. I loved it. When he pulled away, I just got up and went down to the water's edge. I sat down in the wet sand and watched as the water reached for my toes and then receded. This day had been perfect—even with the nightmare. As long as I had Edward with me, I would be okay.

"Come here." I said, "I want you to sit with me."

I never heard him but suddenly Edward was sitting right next to me, his arm around my shoulders and his hand in mine.

"Thank you, Edward, for sharing this with me. It means a lot to me that you wanted to be with me on your first trip to the beach."

"Well, who else was I going to share it with? Emmett would be chasing after Rosalie, Jasper would take one look and say, 'Okay. We've seen it. Now can we go?' and Carlisle has seen lots of beaches. But it's also something I can remember and know you," he tweaked my nose, "were right there with me."

"You are so cheesy." I said, "But I love you for it."

He smiled and said,

"It may be cheesy, but it's how I feel."

I nodded, knowing I said the same types of things just because I couldn't think of a better way to put them.

"Time to go." He said, getting up.

In the time it took me to get up off the sand, he had packed all of my stuff into my bag and brought me my clothes.

I pulled the tank top over my head and brushed the sand off my butt before pulling my shorts on. Edward turned around and I climbed onto his back, resuming my stranglehold on his neck.

I glanced back as he took off and caught a glimpse of the sparkling ocean before it was swallowed up by the trees in Edward's wake.

"Close your eyes." He commanded me.

I did as he told me and rested my head on his shoulder. I was tired, but mostly in the way lying in the sun all day makes you.

"Are you tired? We could come here tomorrow if you are." He sounded worried.

"Edward, I'll be fine. It's just from being in the sun all day."

"Alright—can you get down for a second? Just stand there and keep your eyes closed, okay?"

"Okay." I was a little confused but I did as I was told.

I tried to guess where I was. I heard lots of voices and some screaming children. It was hot but I didn't feel the sun on my face, so I was outside, under some sort of shelter. Where _was _I?

I felt Edward's cool hand reach for mine.

"Keep your eyes closed." He said when I tried to open them.

"Why?" I asked as we started to walk. "I'm going to fall." I was already stumbling slightly.

"I'll hold you up." I felt his arm wind around my waist and support most of my weight.

"Thank you." I said, glad that I wasn't going to harm anyone now.

"You're welcome." He chuckled. "Stop." I did. "Now open your eyes."

My eyes fluttered open and I gasped.

In front of me was an entire world. An undulating world of multi-colored fish, seaweed, and an assortment of other creatures.

"When I first proposed the idea of coming to Jacksonville to Charlie, he mentioned how much you loved the tide pools down at First Beach. I figured since I cant take you to see the real thing, I'd at least take you to see a simulated version."

"I think it's perfect. Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome Bella." He kissed me right there in front of a crowd of children.

"Eeew!" They chorused.

"Mommy! They're kissing and I can't see the fish!" One of them screeched.

Edward and I laughed.

"I think we had better move." He said, still laughing.

We wandered around for a while, admiring the vibrant colors of the fish and enjoying each other's company.

"Bella, we need to head home. Renee said she would be home around five thirty."

"Just a few more minutes. Please?" I was standing in front of the tank of seahorses. "They're so pretty."

"Yes, Bella, they are pretty but we really do need to go."

"Renee can wait a few minutes."

The seahorses were, by far, my favorite creatures in the entire aquarium. They looked so graceful and calm. I watched them pumping their tails up and down for a while. I heard a noise that didn't fit in.

"Edward."

"Yes?"

"You're ringing."

"Oh. Hello?" He answered his cell phone. "Alice? What is it?" A pause "Oh. Would you like to talk to Bella? Here. She wants to talk to you."

I took the phone from Edward.

"Hey Alice! What's up?"

"Nothing much. I was just calling to see what you and Edward are doing."

Edward was wandering around acting like he was interested in the fish but he kept shooting glances over at me. He thought Alice called for another reason.

"As if you didn't already know" I heard her laugh a little. "Alice are you sure you didn't call for another reason?"

"Bella, I just called to talk to you two. I swear on my family I didn't have a vision. Well, not a bad one anyways."

"Alice, what did you see? Tell me."

"You'll find out. It's not bad, I promise. Now you go have fun with Edward."

"Are you _sure_ it's not bad?"

"Yes, Bella, I'm sure."

"Okay. Bye, Alice. I love you."

"I love you too Bella." She hung up.

"What is it?" Edward sounded strained.

"It's nothing. She said it wasn't bad and that we would find out."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, unless she was lying to me, which I don't think she was."

"Okay then. Let's go find out what this is about."


	7. Chapter 6: Family

Here is the next chapter everyone! It is the longest chapter so far, so enjoy it! I have gotten 50 reviews so I will be posting a short one-shot about how the Cullens celebrate a certain holiday. I wont tell you what it is now, but I promise it will be good. Read and review!! I got some great ones last time and I want to keep it up!

_Bellabookworm9_

"So, Bella, since you're only going to be in Jacksonville for so long, I thought we should do as much as possible."

"What's going on, Mom?"

Renee had been hinting like this since Edward and I walked in the door. He sat on the couch the whole time, grinning. At first, I had been intrigued. Now, I was just annoyed.

"I thought we would have a movie night! You know, eat junk food, tell lame jokes, stay up all night—that kind of thing."

"Really?" I had to give her credit. Renee really did know how to have fun. "That sounds great. What kind of movies did you get?" I didn't want Edward to be stuck watching a bunch of sappy romances while Renee and I bawled our eyes out. I almost laughed thinking of what his face would look like.

"Well, I thought all three of us could go out and get them and the junk food. I don't know what kind of stuff Edward likes."

"That sounds cool. Do you mind if we take showers first? Edward and I went to the beach and the aquarium and we never got a chance to clean up."

"Sure. You two go right ahead. I've got to check my email and do a couple of things anyway."

Edward and I went into our rooms to clean up. I climbed gratefully into the shower and rinsed the salty crust off my skin.

I was glad I hadn't gotten sunburn and slightly disappointed that it hadn't gotten even a little darker.

As I scrubbed my strawberry-scented shampoo into my head, I thought about what Alice said. The movie night was a nice surprise but it wasn't extraordinary. I had done this sort of thing with Renee all the time back in Phoenix. Maybe Alice hadn't been talking about the movie night. Oh well. I would find out sooner or later.

I finished my shower, toweled off and put on clean clothes. I dressed casually—jeans and a t-shirt—we weren't going anywhere special.

I walked out of my room and into the kitchen where Renee was on the computer.

"Hey, Mom."

"Hey Bella. Do you need to check yours?" she asked, referring to my email account.

"I don't get many emails—except from you—so no, not really."

"Are you sure? You didn't give your address to any of your school friends or anything?"

"No, Mom. Forks is so small we see each other pretty much every day as it is."

"Oh, right. Sorry."

"It's okay. So what do you want to eat tonight?"

"Something—fun."

"How about tacos? Nothing's more fun than a taco."

"That sounds perfect. Will Edward eat them?"

"He said he wasn't feeling good before, so probably not."

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah. I think he'll get better by tomorrow."

"Well, that's good. Do you want to wait for him or should we just go now?"

"I think we should at least let him decide if he wants to come or not."

"Then I'll just finish this up. You can watch TV if you want."

"Okay." I didn't watch TV, but I did go sit in the living room.

I thought about Edward, but some about Renee and my new family.

I thought about how alone I had been until I moved to Forks and met the Cullens. It was astounding that I had almost no friends in Phoenix but when I moved to Forks, the tiniest town on the planet, I found the perfect ones. Friends so strong, we were like family, even though they were all constantly thirsting for my blood.

"Hey Bella" I jumped. Edward was standing right in front of me.

"Whoa. Hey Edward."

He sat down next to me and held my hand.

"Do you want to come with us? Or do you want to stay home again?"

"Your mom's not as desperate for 'girl time' anymore so I think it's safe to say that yes, I would like to come."

"Good. I didn't think I could be away from you for that long again." I smiled.

"Hey, you two." Renee said, entering the room. "Would you like to come shopping with us, Edward?"

"I think I will."

"Okay. So is everyone ready to go?"

"Let me just get my shoes." I said, walking off to my room.

I came back a few seconds later, flip-flops on my feet. Edward was smirking. I shot him a questioning look. His smirk just widened. It was insane how much he could annoy me just by doing that.

On the way to the store, Renee asked Edward a few questions about what type of movies he preferred.

"I'll watch about anything. I've even learned to appreciate romances."

"And how is that?"

"Rosalie, my sister, makes me watch them when she's fighting with Emmett."

"Emmett is her boyfriend?"

"Yes. He's also my brother."

"That's—strange." She sounded a little freaked out by the inter-family relationships.

"All of us children were adopted. Alice, Emmett and I _are_ related and so are Rosalie and Jasper. It's all very complicated, but we've lived together so long we consider ourselves family."

"That's sweet. So how long have you lived with your adopted parents?"

"Carlisle and Esme took us in when we were very young. None of us really remember much about our biological parents, so I usually tell people I've lived with them my entire life because it's basically true."

"What did happen to your parents? I don't mean to be rude, I'm just curious."

"It's okay. I said I don't remember them well and Carlisle and Esme have been so kind to me…" he trailed off, "But my parents died in a car crash."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Carlisle and Esme are the best parents anyone could hope for."

"Okay, you two, we can talk about Edward's family any time. Right now, we need to get food."

"What do we need, Bella?" Renee asked.

"Just follow me. I'll tell you what to get." I said, walking into the store.

We went through the store, collecting things we needed. Occasionally, I would send Edward or Renee to get something.

"You seem to be very good at this." Edward said while Renee was off looking for olives.

"What? Grocery shopping?" who _cared_ if I was good at grocery shopping? Lost of people were.

"Yes."

"Well, I've been doing it for a while."

"When did you start doing the cooking in your house?" apparently, today was the day we were learning about people's pasts.

"Sometime in middle school, I think."

"Why did you do it?"

"Renee's meals are very—_experimental_. You can't always eat them. She also used to work late and I sometimes went to bed hungry. At first, I just made simple things but when I got tired of macaroni and cheese, I bought a cookbook and started writing the shopping lists. By the time I was in high school, I made dinner almost every night. The first place I went when I got my license was the grocery store."

"Do you enjoy it? Taking care of your parents?"

"Most of the time. It's a lot easier with Charlie than it was with Renee. He takes responsibility for some things. Renee just sort of let me do all the work."

"That doesn't sound fair. Aren't the parents supposed to take care of the child?"

"With Renee and I, it's a sort of role reversal. She's the fun-loving kid, and I'm the adult. I don't mind though. It's just how we were made."

He nodded, probably thinking I was nuts.

Renee came back with the olives and a few other items she needed.

"I think we've got everything." I said, walking to an open register. "Do you have an idea of how many movies you want to rent, mom?" I was loading groceries onto the counter.

"I thought we'd rent about five. That way we'll have some to watch another night too."

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" I asked.

"How about a couple comedies?" Edward suggested, "I think we'd all enjoy one."

"Meet the Parents." Renee said, "That was a good one."

Edward and I had never seen it, so we agreed to get it.

By the time we reached the movie store, we had all five movies picked out.

We rented our movies, plus a few others, and returned home.

I went through the bags and put everything we needed on the counter.

"Mom, would you mind putting this stuff away? I don't know where anything goes."

"Sure, Bella. Are you going to start the food now?"

"I thought I would. Could you show me where everything is?"

Renee showed me what was in every drawer, every cupboard, and every container.

"Thanks, Mom. I think I can start now."

I had Edward chop up the tomatoes, lettuce and olives and put them in separate bowls. While Renee opened the refried beans and sour cream and put those in bowls too, I cooked up the meat and poured in the water and seasoning. While it simmered, I heated up the soft and hard tortillas.

"So what do we do now, Chef?" Edward mocked.

Renee laughed when I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You wait until the meat is done, Meathead." I said and went into my room. I changed into a new pair of sweats and a t-shirt and went back out to check the taco meat. It was done. I set up all the components and called Renee.

"Mom! Food's done!"

"Be there in a second!" she yelled back. Edward just walked out of his room in sweats and a white t-shirt.

"Are you going to eat tonight?" I asked him.

"No way." He made a face. "I think I'll stick with your excuse."

"About being sick?"

"Yes."

"Okay." I said, grabbing a plate and fixing myself a taco. "How long are we going to be here?" I couldn't believe I still hadn't asked.

"Until the end of the week. So five more days."

"Only five more days?" that was Renee.

"Well, Carlisle needs me for something. I guess Bella can stay if she wants to." He looked at me.

"Mom, I think I should go home with Edward. It's not that I don't like seeing you, I really do, it's just—"

"It's okay Bella. I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Charlie definitely needs someone to cook for him."

I laughed at that and my mom and I ate our food while Edward set up the movies.

"What do you want to watch first?" he called from the other room.

"How about The Matrix? So you can have the whole night to explain it to us." I said when he walked in.

Renee and I had both seen the movie but neither of us got it. Edward had offered to explain it to us and we had accepted.

"The Matrix it is."

We followed him back into the living room with our food and sat down on the couch.

I sat in the middle, Renee on my left and Edward on my right.

"This is Emmett's favorite movie, but Rosalie wont let him watch it." He told me as he sat down. I knew why.

"The girl in the leather suit."

"Trinity." He said, nodding.

Edward explained things as the movie progressed, but when it was over, he had just confused us even more.

"I think you just made it worse, Edward." Renee said, stating the obvious.

"Maybe if you watch it again, it'll help."

So in a final attempt to understand the cursed movie, we watched it again. And again.

"I think I'm starting to understand it now." I said. It was true, but I still didn't completely get it.

"You two are completely hopeless." Edward said. "Why don't we watch a different movie? You can rent this one some other time and try to figure it out."

"Sounds good to me." I said.

I really did want to understand the movie, but it _was_ getting a little tedious.

In the middle of Meet the Parents—I was yawning quite frequently—the phone rang.

"I wonder who that is. It's midnight." Renee said, getting up to answer the phone. "Hello? Phil? You're at the airport? Okay, I'll be there in a minute." She hung up. "I'm sorry you two, but Phil's at the airport. The ream just got in. apparently, there was some huge storm in Chicago and their game was cancelled. I have to go pick him up."

"Mom, you go get your husband." I said between yawns. "We'll just finish up this movie and go to bed."

"Don't stay up too late." Renee said on her way out the door. I rolled my eyes. I was barely awake _now_.

"See you in the morning, Mom." I said, focusing my attention back onto the television.

As soon as Renee was out of sight, Edward lay back on the couch, almost pushing me off.

"Hey!" I said, just as he pulled me back onto his chest. "Much better." I snuggled closer to his body.

He groaned and brushed his icy lips along my cheek and then to my lips. I had to try _very_ hard not to attack him.

"Go to sleep." He whispered in my ear after pulling away.

"Very hard." I mumbled, my eyes already beginning to close. He chuckled and watched as my body contradicted my mind.

"Goodnight, Bella." He said, wrapping his arms around me. I didn't hear him. I was already asleep.

"Bella? Bella! It's time to wake up honey."

My eyes fluttered open.

"What time is it?" I asked. It came out more like, "Ut timesit?"

"It's nine o'clock. In the morning." Renee kept sneaking glances at something behind me. I realized that I was still on the couch. The something she was looking at was Edward. He was pretending to sleep. Why hadn't he put me in my bed? Or at least gone to sleep in his own? Did he want to get me killed?

"We fell asleep didn't we?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"I think you did."

"Sorry." I said, disentangling myself from Edward's arms. Renee had an odd look on her face.

"It's okay. Are you hungry?"

I assessed the situation. I figured Renee wanted to get me in the kitchen so she could speak to me in a normal tone about my behavior.

"A little." I said, getting up and stretching.

Renee was quieter than I expected once we reached the kitchen. I grabbed some fruit from the refrigerator and started peeling and chopping.

"Fruit salad sound okay?" I asked.

She nodded distractedly.

"You really love that boy, don't you?" she asked.

"Edward?" I didn't really need clarification, but she nodded. I sighed. "Yes, Mom, I do love him."

She nodded again.

"Do you think he loves you too?"

"I'm sure of it." I said confidently.

"Are you? Guys trick girls into thinking they're in love all the time, Bella."

"Edward's not like that, Mom."

"How can you be sure though? How do you know he's not like all of those other boys?"

I sighed. This was getting tricky.

"Mom—how did you know Phil wasn't like them? Or dad?"

"Bella, I've dated a lot more than you have. It gets easier to distinguish once you've had practice."

"I've learned through you, Mom. All those men you dated? I was right there with you. I've learned secondhand how to distinguish between a loser and a keeper."

Renee just stared at me, a million emotions playing out over her face.

"I guess you're right, Bella. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, Mom. I don't want to get myself hurt."

I set the finished fruit salad on the table and got some plates.

"So is Phil still sleeping?"

"Yeah. He's pretty tired, so he probably wont get up until noon."

"So why didn't he call about coming home early?"

"The phones were down in Chicago and the flight was non-stop. I guess non of his teammates have airtime on their cell phones."

"Well that's helpful."

"I know. You think with all the flying they do _somebody _would get air minutes."

Just then, Edward walked in, stretching.

"Good morning." He said with a fake yawn.

"Morning." I said, my cheeks flaming as I thought about my conversation with Renee earlier. I took my plate to the sink and rinsed it out before putting it in the dishwasher. It was a relief not to have to do them by hand for once.

"So do you have anything planned for today, Mom?"

"I was thinking we could go to the beach later, when Phil wakes up, but we can do whatever you want until then."

"Can I use your computer to check my email?" Edward asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

Edward walked over and found his way to his inbox. There were over fifty emails in it.

"Holy crow! Do you ever check your email?"

"Of course I do, Bella. These are from my friends in Alaska. And Alice always sends me these ridiculous chain mail things." He said, deleting several unopened emails from "shoppingfairy106". That was definitely Alice.

He checked the rest of his emails, replying to a few of them. I read as much of them as possible while he was reading them at vampire speed. The ones I caught them most of were the ones from his family. I suspected he knew what I was doing and was letting me read them, but I didn't care.

Carlisle sent one asking what we were doing and saying that he missed both of us—which I though was sweet, but that was just Carlisle.

Alice sent at least ten about a shopping trip she went on and how much Edward would love the dress she had gotten me. I would have to talk to her about that.

Jasper asked Edward for ideas for a date he wanted to take Alice on. Apparently she had a vision of them on what she called "the perfect date" and he couldn't stand to disappoint her.

Esme sent a short email wishing Edward and I would have fun and to tell Renee thank you for letting Edward stay with her. Esme was the perfect mother figure for the Cullens.

Emmett produced a slightly gory explanation of a bear he caught on a recent hunting trip and asked if he could borrow one of Edward's CD"s.

I couldn't help but notice that for every ten emails Alice had sent, there was only a short one from Rosalie. Her email address, thebeautifulbeast, was extremely fitting. Rosalie was gorgeous to the extreme and she was a vampire. Her email just said she wished Edward was having fun with his _girlfriend_—I could almost hear the sneer in her words—and that Emmett had already taken the CD he wanted to borrow, so there was no need to reply to his email.

When Edward was finished, I stole the mouse from him and checked my own email. There were a couple from Alice and one each from everyone except Rosalie.

"How did they get my email?" I asked Edward. I had never thought to give anyone my email.

"I gave it to them. I thought you might appreciate getting emails from them while we were here."

"Thank you." I said. I did appreciate it.

I read through the emails. Carlisle and Esme basically said the same things to me as they had to Edward. I replied to their emails, thanking them for thinking of me.

Alice said nothing about the dress she bought me, but she did talk about her shopping trip a lot. The most recent one—from this morning—asked how I like my talk with Renee. This was obviously her big surprise. I replied, telling her that I was glad my mom knew the truth—at least part of it—about Edward and I.

Emmett—thankfully—spared me the description of his hunting trip and instead told me he was missing my clumsiness already. He also told me to take lots of pictures of Edward fro something he called "Edward's Little Red Book." I would have to ask what that was about. But not right now.

"All done." I said, closing out of the window.

"Would you like to make some CD's with me?" Edward asked.

"Sure." I said then, "how?"

He chuckled, taking the mouse from me.

"Watch and learn Bella."

He logged back onto the internet and downloaded something called "Limewire."

"What's that?"

"A software program for downloading songs."

He did lots of things involving numbers and files and all amounts of confusing technical things.

"What do you want to get?" he asked, finally.

"Linkin Park." I had grown attached to the CD Phil had given to me for Christmas. Mostly because Edward also liked the band.

"Okay." He chuckled again, probably guessing why I liked them so much.

He typed in some song names and I watched as the program loaded.

"Whoa." I said. There were some pretty disgusting things that came up. Then I laughed. "Look!" I said pointing to a document titled "Blood-hugging fairy-gangsters attack mall Santa Claus"

We were both almost literally rolling on the floor laughing when Renee walked back into the room.

"What is up with you two?"

We just laughed harder. There were tears rolling down my face when I finally calmed down enough to show Renee. She started laughing hysterically. I heard a door open, and Phil appeared in the hallway.

"What is going on in here?"

"Just a little family bonding Phil." I said, and went back to laughing my head off.

Hey, it's me again (I know.) Review! That's about all I have to say. Oh and if you want to, you could tell me what your favorite line/phrase/part was. That would be helpful. Thanks again!

_Bellabookworm9_


	8. Chapter 7: The Sound of Music

Okay, hey everyone! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but fanfiction was being gay, and then I had to post my other story (if you haven't read it, check it out. I think it's pretty good.) So…yeah. Sorry if this chapter's a little short (If you think this is short, wait for the next chapter…its like, minuscule) but I haven't been real motivated lately. Fanfic hasn't been sending me review things on my email and so I was pretty depressed for a while –grins- but now, you have the story. If you have a story you want me to read, PM me and I will. I have nothing better to do, and I like reading fanfics. It's cool to see everyone else's take on stuff. That was one loooong author's note. Sorry!

_Bellabookworm9_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or any other related characters. I'm just obsessed with them.**

P.S. How do you make a line to separate the story from the author's note??? I'm having issues with that.

After our hysterical laughter had subsided—it took a while—and Phil had gone back to bed—looking like someone had hit him over the head with a frying pan—Edward and I went back to looking for our songs.

"How's this?" Edward asked, pointing to a song I had never heard.

"What is it?" he looked incredulous.

"You've never heard this song before?" he was staring at me like I had grown a third nostril and an extra tongue.

"No." I said, slightly offended by the look he was giving me.

"It's terrible having a girlfriend who is completely oblivious to the music world." He said, clicking on the song, which made it go into some sort of queue at the bottom of the screen.

"I am not oblivious." I said, knowing he was just kidding.

"Sure you aren't." He said, smiling and typing in another band name.

"Okay, so maybe I haven't memorized the names of every band in existence since the 1900's—" Edward cut me off.

"I haven't memorized _all _of them. Just the good ones." Like that made any difference. Edward thought _every _band was good.

"Fine, but I'm not to be blamed for my ignorance. I told you I was born thirty."

"Bella, _Carlisle _even knows that song. And he's three hundred years old!"

"He also lives in the same house as you do and can remember every note of every song you've ever played in his presence." Edward sighed, his golden eyes twinkling.

"Fine. You win." He said, throwing his hands into the air mockingly.

I grinned, glad that I had beaten him for once.

"Now don't go getting all cocky—" he said.

"Oh come on Edward! You're the king of cocky." I was grinning hugely now.

"I am not."

"Are too."

"Am not"

"Are—"

The sound of Renee's laughing interrupted me.

"What?" I asked. She was standing in the hallway, looking at us.

"You're arguing like kindergarteners!" she said, still giggling. "What was it about anyway?" I almost sighed. I was glad she hadn't heard anything about Edward's three hundred-year-old father who remembered every not of every song he had ever heard.

"Bella thinks I'm cocky."

"He is." I said, stating the fact.

"I am—"

"Okay, okay. Let's not start this again." Renee said, walking over. She still had a smile on her face.

"Are too." I said so Renee couldn't hear and Edward smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" Renee asked.

"Edward's downloading music so he can burn a CD." I said. I didn't really know any particulars.

"Really? What kind of songs do you listen to?" she sounded interested.

"I'll listen to pretty much anything. Except country. I had a bad experience with country music once." He winced. I wondered.

"I'm not sure I want to know about that." She said.

"You don't."

"Didn't think so. What's your favorite song?"

"That is seriously the worst question you could possibly ask me. I have too many. You'd be sitting here for days."

"I wouldn't doubt him, Mom." I said, "You should see his CD collection. His room is like a music store!"

"How many do you have, Edward?"

"I haven't counted recently," I rolled my eyes so Renee wouldn't see, "but I guess I have somewhere around a thousand." Renee's eyes got so wide; they passed saucers and went to plates.

"That's a _lot _of CDs." She said.

Edward nodded and was then distracted by something popping up on the computer. iTunes. Now _here _was something I was familiar with. If only slightly.

"Do you have a favorite artist or band?" Renee had recovered from her shock.

"I'm not partial to any, really. I enjoy them all equally." He _definitely _didn't sound seventeen when he said things like that.

Edward was clicking, dragging and highlighting fast enough to make my head spin. He went into his room for a second and came out holding a container of CDs I vaguely remembered him buying when we were at the mall.

He put one into the CD slot on the computer and clicked the "Burn Disc" button at the bottom of the screen. The program did its thing while Renee asked if we wanted to go to the beach.

"I was going to wait until Phil wakes up, but it doesn't seem like that's ever going to happen…."

I glanced at Edward before I said anything. Renee sounded like she really was giving us a chance—she was probably as tired as I was from the night before.

"Mom." I said, pausing, "I think we're all pretty tired. It might be better if we just stay home today."

"Thank goodness." She said. " I was hoping you'd say that." She yawned. "I think I'm going to turn in now."

"I think that's a good idea, Mom." I said. The shadows under her eyes rivaled Edward's.

"Oh, before you do." Edward said, "Do you have a CD player?" Renee looked thoughtful.

"I think there's a Walkman on the table in the living room, but we haven't gotten around to buying a good stereo system."

"That's fine." Edward said.

"'Night." Renee said, yawning again and walking off to her room.

Edward ejected our newly made CD from the computer.

"Wanna listen?" he asked with a grin.

"Stupid question, Edward." I replied, his grin making my heart sputter.

"Good." He said, picking me up and carrying me into the living room.

We sat down on the couch and I laid my head on his shoulder while he loaded the CD. He handed me an earphone and hit play.

"This is the song you don't know." He said, referring to the song that had started our childish argument earlier.

I shot him a glare and listened to the song as he played with a strand of my hair. It was pretty good. He paused it when the song was over.

"So how did you like it?" I sighed. I was going to regret this forever, I could tell.

"It was good."

"I told you so."

"Now you sound like a kindergartener." I said, smiling. He grinned back and pushed play.

I leaned back into his chest and closed my eyes as the music surged. There was something about the sound of music that was just so calming.

"Mmmm." Edward said, wrapping his arms around me.

"What?" I asked, snuggling closer to him.

"You." He answered simply, stroking my face with a finger. Then he started to hum and I was completely distracted from the CD. His voice made the CD sound like a broken record. I concentrated on breathing evenly. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked, noticing my difficult breathing.

"No." I said, too fast. He chuckled and kept going.

We lay there on the couch for hours, listening to the same CD. I was too distracted to be hungry.

As I listened to my angel humming and felt his cool arms around me, I wondered how I had gotten lucky enough to find my heaven so easily.

Hey again! It's me. You know, the stupid person writing this piece of crap. (-laughs-) I just wanted to tell you that I've had a couple requests to write an extra chapter on my new story, "This Is How the Cullens Do It" so I may not be updating for a while due to WRITING PRESSURE! So I will definitely try to write the chapter about Bella and Alice's sleepover. And I have an idea to write Bella and edward's story from Angela's POV. The idea just came to me, and now it wont leave me alone. (stupid ideas.) So I may be busy writing, but at least you'll have something to read! Thanks, and review!

_Bellabookworm9_


	9. Chapter 8: Home

Hey everyone! I'm updating (finally) but this chapter is kinda short. I promise I'm working on the next chapter, but I don't really have any motivation right now. If you review, though, that might change! I'm trying so hard to update all my stories and read other fanfics, but it's just resulting in getting me royally confused. So, I'm going to try and focus on this story and only read….okay never mind the reading part. I'm going to read just as much. I read a lot. So, if you have any fanfics to suggest, I suggest you suggest them now! (That just sounded like a really strange version of a Dr. Seuss book, but whatever) okay. I'm stopping my rant now and you can read (and then review!)

_Bellabookworm9_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the week passed quickly. Renee and Phil took Edward and I sightseeing and we took a few trips to the beach. (At night, of course.) But the rime came for Edward and I to return to Forks—to home.

"Do you think that since I got so much stuff here that Alice might lighten up on the shopping for a while?" I asked Edward as I packed all of my new clothes into a brand new suitcase.

"I highly doubt it." Edward said. "There's never a reason _not _to go shopping according to her." I groaned.

"When will it end?" Edward grinned.

"I can ask her to ease up on you for a little while." He said.

"Really?" he nodded. My outlook brightened considerably.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I had a great time, Mom. Thanks for letting us come." We were in the airport, about to go through security.

"No problem, Bell. You can come down whenever you want. You too, Edward." Renee said, giving Edward a hug.

"Thanks for letting me stay." He said.

"It's no problem. Bye!" she called as we walked away.

"Bye Mom! I love you!" I said.

"Love you too, Bella!" I heard her call as she disappeared from view.

I loved my mom, but I was ready to go back to Forks. I sighed, resting my head on Edward's shoulder once we boarded.

"That was fun." I said to him, "Thanks for thinking of it, Edward."

"Anything for you, Bella."

The plane ride seemed longer than it probably was. Thankfully, Edward had thought to bring the CD we had made and a CD player he bought. We listened to it during the last half of the plane ride—when I started to fidget.

Edward held my hand, rubbing it in soothing circles, and hummed along to the music. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew a cool hand was touching my face and the voice of an angel was telling me to wake up.

"Bella, wake up. It's almost time to land."

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked, opening my eyes.

"Yes." He said with a smirk. I sighed. Edward seemed to think all my human tendencies were funny.

Soon, we were in the parking lot, with all of our stuff. Edward's car sat in the long-term parking lot under the gray clouds of Seattle, Washington. It seemed like so long ago that we had left.

Edward put out bags in the trunk and got into the driver's seat. I was already waiting in the passenger's side. Before we left, he pulled a CD out of the compartment in the dashboard and fed it into the slot. A smooth, calming melody flowed out of the speakers.

"Mmmm…" I breathed, exhausted from the trip.

"Are you still tired?" he asked. I nodded, too tired to speak. He turned the music down a notch. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get to your house."

"Promise?" I asked, my eyes already closing.

"Promise." He said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up on Edward's couch.

"Edward?" I asked, confused.

"Right here, love." He said, appearing next to me.

"I thought you said you would wake me up when we got to my house." He looked apologetic.

"I called Charlie before we got there, to let him know we were coming, but he didn't answer the phone. So I called the station. One of his deputies said he went for a week-long fishing trip, somewhere north of here. So, I brought you here." He grinned, looking like a child who expected praise from a teacher.

"Thank you." I said. His grin brightened. "So what are we going to do today?" I asked, truly curious.

"Well, Carlisle's working and Emmett and Rosalie went to go shopping, so I figured we'd just hang out here."

"Sounds good to me." I said. There was always something fun to do at the Cullen's house.

I looked out the wall-sized window the extended over the back of the entire house. The silvery-gray clouds cast a shadow over the yard, making it more beautiful instead of dulling its perfection.

"It feels good to be home." I said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hello! I know it's short, but the next one is way longer, so just deal. It may not be up for a while, but I may post it tomorrow, so there really is no telling when it will get posted. So go review!

_Oh, wait. Some people (okay one people) were (was) wondering what the song was that Bella didn't know. At first I was thinking of making it a Linkin Park song, but I am currently obsessed with "I'm Not Okay" by My Chemical Romance. So that will be the song. I know it may not be as well known as the song in the story was made out to be, but it's a sort of foreshadowing for New Moon. Kind of. _

_Now that that's over………..REVIEW!!!!!_

_Bellabookworm9_


	10. Chapter 9: The Definition Of Love

Ello everyone!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while—you know what? Screw that. I'm not sorry. These things take FOREVER to write. And it's not my fault. Blame her. NotOld I mean. She's why I'm being so slow. She distracts me in school. So go yell at her! So here's chapter nueve! (I don't actually speak Spanish. I can only say "your cat has a shiny butt" and I don't think that would be very helpful if I ever went to Spain.)

_R&&R please!_

_Bellabookworm9_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey!" I said as Edward did something tricky with the controller. "What was that for? "I was playing a video game and Edward had just stolen the controller from me.

"You were going to crash." He said, "I didn't want you to have to start over."

"Whatever." I said, driving my blue car into a tree. "Darn it!" I was much better at driving real cars. Edward grinned.

"Want me to take over?" he asked.

"Fine." I gave up. I wasn't doing so hot anyways.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, doing something with the buttons that made alerts come up on the screen and his heath and armor go up considerably.

"No fair!" I said, "You just cheated! And no, I'm not hungry."

"If I gave you the cheats, you wouldn't remember them. And you probably wouldn't be able to put them in fast enough anyways."

"Whatever." I said, getting up and going into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"I was just kidding!" he called, so I could hear.

"Not funny!" I called back. I heard him chuckle from the other room. What did he not understand about "_not _funny"?

I brought my water with me and sat down next to Edward just in time to see him blow up at least twenty innocent bystanders with a rocket launcher.

"What was that for? Did they ever do anything to you?"

"They're fake people, Bella. They come back to life when the ambulance comes anyways." He said, gathering up the money icons that popped onto the screen on top of the heavily bleeding bodies.

"At least you can't smell them." I mumbled. Edward grinned.

"Yeah. They don't have a 'bloodsucking monster' weapon cheat. At least none that I know of."

"You're not a monster." I said, "You're an angel." I told him, speaking my mind.

"Wrong." He said, pausing the game and turning his captivating golden eyes on me. "You're the angel." He took my face in his hands, still boring holes in my eyes with his, and kissed me. This kiss was passionate but it didn't cross any of Edward's boundaries. That was fine with me. I didn't want to fight with him, so I would take what I could get.

"Hey lovebirds! If that's all you're gonna do, get away from the controller!" All hail Emmett the evil kiss-killer! I heard Edward mumble something that sounded vaguely like "And you're one to talk." I shuddered at the thought of what that meant.

"Fine by me." I said, getting up and bringing my glass of water to the kitchen.

"Leave it." Edward said, picking me up just as I was about to start washing the glass.

"But I don't want your—"

"I'll do it when we get back." He rolled his eyes.

I hadn't realized it until now, but Edward had carried me into his backyard. Its size would put any football field to shame.

"Mmmm." I said, breathing in the air that was thick with moisture. It wasn't raining…yet.

"No seagulls!" Edward said. This was a bit of an inside joke with us now. Apparently, with his enhanced hearing abilities, Edward had heard every seagull within a ten-mile radius of his person, along with the speech and mind-speak of all the humans.

"Yeah." I smiled.

Edward lay down, arranging himself so that I was lying on top of him with my head on his chest.

"Now," he said, "where were we before my brother decided to be the world's biggest party pooper?" I giggled.

"I think we were…here." I said, planting my lips on his.

"I think that's about right." He said when we broke apart, his eyes twinkling.

I pouted, missing the feel of his perfect, cool lips on mine. Edward smiled and started to lean in again.

"Edward!"

Edward growled.

"What, Emmett?"

"Do you know where my—"

"Oh my God Emmett! Why would I know where _that _is?"

"I don't know. Maybe you stole it."

"Why would I _want _to steal something like that?"

"Well I don't know how your mind works."

"Unfortunately, I do know how yours works and—EMMETT! You know I…we…" And suddenly Edward was in the air, leaping towards Emmett with a look on his face that could have melted Mount Everest. I would have killed to know what Emmett was thinking.

I sat up, watching the two boys. Edward was in Emmett's face growling something too fast for me to hear. It sounded like profanity was involved, though. Emmett looked like he was going to run away screaming. I'd never seen him look so scared. I gulped.

"Edward?" I tried to say. It came out in a whisper.

Edward's head whipped around and his anger-hardened eyes melted into pools of liquid topaz. "Sorry." He said before turning to give Emmett one last verbal lashing. Then Emmett really did run away, but he didn't scream.

"What was that about?" I asked as Edward walked at a human pace towards me.

He growled. "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do." I said. He sighed and ran his fingers through his beautiful bronze hair.

"I guess we do need to talk about this."

"About your brother making you mad? I mean, I know you're dangerous and everything, but—" He cut me off.

"Bella, it's not about me getting mad. It's what I got mad at Emmett about." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again.

"Oh." I said. I still had no clue what that was.

"You see, Emmett thought I might have stolen some of his and Rosalie's…personal stuff." My cheeks flushed at what that implied.

"Oh." I said again.

"To use with you." My cheeks burned even redder. "But…" He seemed to be struggling with this. It definitely was an embarrassing topic, but I had a feeling he wasn't suffering because he was embarrassed. "He doesn't understand that…" he looked up into my eyes—he was sitting down now—looking like the sadness of all his hundred-and-nine years was pouring itself out through those golden portals, "We—no, I cant do that." He looked so sad. Like he had just denied me my very existence.

I reached out and touched his arm. "Why?" I asked simply. I thought I knew, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"Bella…it's not because I don't want to—I do—it's just that…if I lost control for even a second…" He trailed off, his eyes coming back to rest on me, still with that infinite sadness emanating from them.

"It's okay, Edward." I said, and it was. As long as he was here, with me, I would take whatever he was willing to give.

I walked over and sat in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head in the crook of his neck.

"I still wish I could give that to you, but I don't think I could be strong enough. I just don't want to hurt you."

"Edward," I looked up into his eyes, pausing, "our love goes deeper than just the physical things. Sex is just a way to show that love. We can live, and love, without it." _Until you change me_. I added in my head.

"I just wish there was some way…"

"There is." I said.

"Bella, _no._ How many times do I have to tell you? I won't curse you like that."

And here came that impasse again. It was the single thing in our relationship that Edward and I couldn't agree upon. Okay, maybe it wasn't the _only _thing, but it was the most important.

"Can we please not argue about this right now? We just got home."

"Whatever you want, my love." He said, kissing my hair.

We lay there for a while. I couldn't really concentrate on how long—Edward was too much of a distraction.

"It's twilight." He said, breaking the peaceful silence. It was our time of day. The one that brought the most memories with it.

"How long have we been here?" I asked, snuggling closer to his body.

"Only a few hours." I shivered and then blushed. My humanity always had to ruin things. Well, my humanity and Emmett.

"Let's get you inside." Edward said.

He carried me into the house and as he was walking up the stairs, he quietly growled, "Stop it."

"What?" I asked, stiffening.

"Not you." I relaxed.

"Oh. What then?"

"Emmett." He answered simply.

"Oh." I said again. "What's he doing?" Edward chuckled.

"Will the questions ever end?"

"No." I said, still waiting for the answer.

"Fine. He's thinking of Rosalie very…inappropriately."

"Oh." I said.

By now we were sitting in Edward's room and he was searching through his never-ending music collection. He pulled out a CD and stuck it in his incredibly complex stereo system. The wonderfully soft music calmed me as Edward came to sit with me on his couch.

"Tired?" he asked, pulling me into his lap.

"Not really." I said. I really wasn't. It was impossible to feel lethargic when he was around me.

"You should sleep."

"Edward, I can sleep tomorrow. Charlie doesn't get back until Wednesday." At least that was what Edward said. Charlie hadn't called me when I was at Renee's to tell me about his fishing trip. It all seemed a little…fishy (corny pun intended) but I was willing to go along with it—it gave me more time with Edward.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked, nuzzling my neck. I shivered, loving the feel of his protective stone arms around me.

Just as I opened my mouth to ask him what _he _wanted to do, my stomach grumbled. I felt the blush creep over my face. Stupid humanity.

"I guess that settles it then." He said, trying, and failing, to contain his laughter.

I just got up and started walking toward the door, but a cold arm stopped me from taking more than a few steps.

"I'm sorry." He said, his beautiful fulvous eyes showing his sincerity as he spun me around to face him. "Have you even eaten today?" he asked, his eyes widening in horror as if it was his fault.

"No." I said, quickly adding, "But I wasn't feeling all that hungry."

"Stop lying, Bella." He said, with my favorite crooked smile, "You know you just forgot."

"Fine," I said, "I admit it. I forgot to eat because you were distracting me too much."

"Hey!" he was just teasing me now, I could tell, "Don't you try and blame this on me!"

"You would have blamed it on yourself anyways." I said, going for the door again. Now that I was paying attention to myself, I was _really _hungry.

"No, I would not have." Edward said.

I just rolled my eyes and walked out of his room. I tried to walk down the stairs, but I tripped over my feet and I watched the light-colored wood come unusually close to my face. But just before my face connected with it, something caught me. Edward, most likely.

"Do you have to trip over everything, Bella?" Came his voice from right above my ear.

"Ask my feet." I said, "They're the ones who do this to me." He chuckled and lifted my body so that I was in a standing position.

"Now. What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"Food." I said, trying to annoy him. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, yes, but what _kind _of food?"

"I don't really care." I said, giving up.

"Well, how am I supposed to feed you if I don't know what you want?"

"Just drive me to the grocery store. I'll buy myself something and we can come back here."

"Uh-uh." He said. "I'm taking you out." He was grinning now.

"No you most certainly are not!" I cried, "I'm tired of your spending money on me. And…" I said with a flirty smile, "I don't feel like going out tonight."

"Fine. We'll go to the grocery store. But I'm buying." I tried to protest, but Edward just placed a cool finger on my lips and smiled. "And there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"Fine." I acquiesced. It would be completely fruitless to try and get him to change his mind.

We made our way out of the house and into his Volvo. We were at the store within minutes.

As I meandered through the aisles, trying to decide what I wanted, Edward was holding my hand and making faces at the items on the shelves.

"What?" I asked, choosing a box of granola bars off the shelf.

"All of this looks completely inedible." He said with another grimace.

"Well, you're not the one who's going to be eating it, are you?" I asked, staring up at him.

"No, I'm not." He grinned and took my face in his hands.

And then he kissed me, under the glaring fluorescent lights of the Thriftway.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Happy Mother's Day! Sorry, I had to say that. I cooked dinner for my mom, and now she's yelling at me to get off the computer and clean my room. Grr.

_Okay, so anyone who can guess what video game they were playing at the beginning of this chapter gets….a box of Froot Loops! Just kiddin. But I might give you…a free review!_

_I'm quite proud of how this chapter turned out, actually, so review if you liked it too. (Actually, review even if you didn't like it.)_

_Bellabookworm9_

_(Sorry for any grammatical mistakes. I didn't check this over before I posted!)_


	11. Author's Note 2

Okay, I know you guys are totally hating me right now because I haven't updated in forever, and now, just when you think I'm _finally _updating, you find this totally stupid and annoying Author's Note. And I am truly sorry. I just have to explain a few things.

First of all, I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I have had a bit of (okay, a LOT of) writer's block and I really don't feel motivated to write. Second, I got distracted by books and all the other Twilight/New Moon Fanfics out there. (My personal favorite is one called "Ever After" by GuardianAngel777) And lastly, I would like to inform all of my spectacular reviewers and people who have followed (and kindly reviewed) my story since the beginning. I, bellabookworm9, will probably not be updating with a real chapter for a while. The reason for this preposterous (in your view) action is that my summers are always filled to the brim with activity. I am graduating the eighth grade tomorrow, and I have to baby-sit every Thursday night for my pastor's home group. On Friday, my friend from a city that's too far away for us to see each other daily, is coming down (we haven't seen each other since Christmas) and we're going down to the beach with some of my other friends. I have one interim day from when I get back from the beach to pack for Icthus (a Christian music festival in Wilmore, Kentucky.) The soonest I will be able to update is after I get back from that.

Once again, I am terribly sorry for this!

-bellabookworm9


	12. Chapter 10: Arguments

Hey all you wonderful people! I've missed all of my reviewers so much in the time that I haven't updated. I feel dreadful about it, but, for some unknown reason, I just haven't felt the urge to update until now. I'm not sure how wonderful this chapter's going to be, and I don't even really have any idea as to where it's going to go, but I'm writing it so that I won't have to endure the wrath of any of my reviewers. I hope this satisfies all of you!

_(For those of you who might actually read this, here's an update about me. I just got back from an awesome week at Camp Don Lee, a local Methodist camp. To all of you from Group 7, I would like to say…Ay Bay Bay! (The girls at least might actually understand that) I also got a gigantic bruise on my leg from climbing up on the jetty after we went out on the Flying Scots (medium sized sailboats. Weekers are only aloud to sail the sunfish by themselves, but we went out with a Sailing Staff. We also went out on the Hobie Cats.) There was this big rusty bolt sticking out of the wood, and I climbed up on the jetty and now I have a big scrape with a big purple/yellow/green bruise around it. Also, after having a completely brother-free week, I now have to deal with him and his week seems to have made him even more rude, insensitive, and oblivious, and my parents seem to think _I'm _being the stupid one.)_

_So if you endured that extremely long rant up there, congratulations. If you just skipped right on ahead to the story…have fun reading!_

_Bellabookworm9_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward and I were standing side-by-side in the line at the checkout, holding hands and being generally oblivious to anyone but ourselves, when someone bumped into me. The shock of the blow almost caused me to topple over into the poor old lady standing in front of us, but Edward caught me before I fell.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!" I turned around to see who had knocked into me and then glared at the blond boy who had apologized. Mike Newton.

"Hi, Mike." I said, before turning around and ignoring him as he attempted to make conversation with me. I knew as soon as I had seen his face that he hadn't bumped into me on purpose, and I was tired of people trying to break up Edward and I.

Once the little old lady had paid for her single can of cat food and her bottle of prune juice, I stepped up and placed my granola bars and a bottle of Pepsi on the counter. The gum-smacking teenager that I miraculously didn't recognize from the tiny high school scanned my items and recited the price of my meal to me. I turned to Edward, but he wasn't where I expected him to be. He was a few steps away, staring at a frozen Mike with a murderous look in his eyes. I rolled my eyes and paid for my food with the few dollars I had in my pocket.

"Boyfriends." I said to the girl and she gave me a sympathetic look before handing me my change and asking me to come back soon. I turned around and grabbed Edward's arm.

"Time to go." He didn't move, so I tugged a little and said, "Edward! It's time to go!" he looked around and seemed to realize where he was.

"Oh. Sorry." He started forward to pay for my stuff, but I grabbed my bag and told him I'd already paid.

"But I told you I was paying! You cant just go and pay for your own food when I told you I would!"

"Yes I can." I said. "It's not like you're going to be eating it anyways."

"But I'm your boyfriend. I should be allowed to pay for your meals if I want to."

We had reached the car by now, and I was ready for the argument to be over. I didn't like to fight with Edward.

"Well, I already paid for it, so it's no use arguing anymore. And you spend way too much money on me as it is. On things I _don't _need. So I think I should be allowed to pay for _something_." This argument was beginning to get tiring. Why couldn't Edward see that I didn't want him to pay for everything I would ever own? I needed to do _something _on my own.

"Well, I've got the money to pay for whatever you want, so I don't see what's wrong with trying to give it to you."

"Edward, I appreciate the fact that you want to spend your money on me, but I can make money, the same as you. And I'm not poor. It's not like I can't buy anything for myself."

"I know you're not poor Bella. But you're not rich either. And you can do whatever you want with the money you do have. I'm not stopping you from doing that. I just want to make you happy. That's all, I swear." He reached out and took my face in his hand, the other still on the wheel, and gazed into my eyes. "I love you," he said and, before I could scream at him for not looking at it, turned his eyes back to the road.

"I love you too." He smiled and we pulled up to his house. We walked in the front door to find Rosalie and Emmett making out on one of the white couches…and they were missing some key articles of clothing. I just stood there in shock, while Edward screamed, "OH MY GOD!" and covered my eyes. I felt him pick me up, still screaming things at Emmett and Rosalie. I couldn't hear most of it, but I think I caught something about emotional scarring and privacy.

When Edward finally set me down and uncovered my eyes, I looked up at him, faintly registering that we were in his room, my eyes still wide and shocked.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He said, wincing. "I will never understand either one of them. There has got to be something wrong with their minds."

"It's okay." I said. "They probably didn't think we were coming back." Suddenly, I saw the same image I had seen only a few seconds before, only it was Edward and I kissing with that fierce passion and missing the same articles of clothing. I blushed fiercely and fought the image away, wishing that it would happen, but at the same time knowing that, if it ever did, it wouldn't be any time soon.

"But still! People _sit _on that couch. The only way to decontaminate it now is probably to burn it."

"Edward, chill out. I'm sure this isn't the first time this has happened. This _is_ Rosalie and Emmett we are talking about."

"Well, no, it's not the first time, but I've never really been comfortable being able to read their minds when they do that kind of stuff, and they're just flauntingit around when they _know _we can't do that kind of stuff. It's maddening." His face looked so cute at that moment that it took an enormous amount of effort to stop myself from kissing him. But I resisted. It probably wasn't that good of an idea to kiss him after seeing that image in my head a few seconds before.

I didn't really know how to respond to what he just said, and the blush in my cheeks was growing stronger, so I just said, "I'm hungry." It sounded kind of stupid in the wake of his words, but I really was hungry and there was nothing that could be done about seeing Edward's siblings on the couch pretty much in the nude.

Edward handed over my grocery bag of food and I took out two granola bars and took a swig of my Pepsi. I patted the cushion next to me on the couch, indicating that I wanted him to come sit by me. He complied. I leaned against him and propped my legs up on the opposite arm of the sofa and began to eat my "dinner."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry it's so short and kind of boring, but anything's better than nothing, right? So I hope you enjoyed the brief continuation of this story, and I promise that the next chapter will be longer and much more interesting. I'm hoping to update next week because I have to go to my grandpa's house _again _to visit my aunt and uncle who are coming to stay. I would have stayed home, but I wouldn't have had any food or any way to get anywhere, so I would have been extremely bored and hungry. So I'm going. _

_Much love and a bottle of anti-depressants,_

_Bellabookworm9_

_P.s. I have found my perfect writing soundtrack. It's Fall Out Boy's "From Under the Cork Tree" CD with a few songs from "Infinity On High" and "Take This to Your Grave" added in. The mix is absolutely amazing, and I've also come to associate it with the Harry Potter books for some reason. They just seem to fit.  
_


	13. Author's Note 3

Hey everybody!

It's me, I changed my pen name! If you haven't read Eclipse, you wont understand it, but if you have and you STILL don't get it, PM me, and I'll explain it.

Haha, well, the whole point of this update is not to write a chapter (I'm sorry! I really am!) but to ask for a favor from one of the 93 of you that have me on Story Alert. Yes, there really are NINETY-THREE of you. I feel so loved :D. but my problem is this: I think my summary sucks. So, if there is anyone out there who would like to help me write a new one that describes the story better, PLEASE tell me. PLEASE!

Also, I would like to inform you 93 people that the most reviews I have ever received for a chapter is 16. yes, SIXTEEN! That means about five percent of you reviewed on that ONE CHAPTER! And that was the MOST reviews! It makes me feel sad. So when I do get a chapter posted, I would like it if you could possibly put up a review. Please? It would make me sooo happy and I would update like Edward was living in my house and I just HAD to tell you about it! (haha, I wish!)

Your favorite author (you know I am… :D),

Cappy (formerly known as bookie or bellabookworm9)


	14. Chapter 11: A Sweet Surprise

_Hey everyone! Finally, the long-awaited chapter! I know you all love me now :D_

_Haha, well, I wont keep you from this EXTREMELY long chapter that I took FOREVER to write :D. only for my disclaimer so I don't get those scary lawyer people to come after me :D_

Disclaimer: I don't own it, okay! I don't. I own a dilapidated and mutilated copy of Twilight, New Moon, and Eclipse, but I don't OWN it. If you know what I mean.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bella! Bella, where are you," I heard a distinctive voice call as I scrubbed the strawberry-scented shampoo into my scalp.

"Alice, you already know where I am," I stated in a normal tone. Wherever she was, she wouldn't have trouble hearing me.

"Don't be such a spoilsport, Bella. It's all about the _experience_." She was right outside the bathroom now, knocking softly before she stepped in.

I rolled my eyes. "Welcome back, Alice."

"Thanks." She said before beginning to answer the question I hadn't even gotten a chance to ask, "Oh my gosh, it was _so _much fun. We went shopping in at least _five _different malls. It was _amazing. _You would have loved it. Oh, and I found the _perfect _dress for you to wear on your—" she was cut off by a faint (to my ears) growl. "Whoops." She said, grinning and opening the door that led to her room.

"Wait, Alice!" I called, but she was already gone. I knew what she had been about to say, it wasn't that hard to figure out, especially with Edward growling before she could finish. Edward was planning to take me out. Not that I minded or anything. I just _loathed _it when he spent money on me. And it sounded as if Alice had already bought me an entirely new wardrobe while she was in Alaska. Fantastic.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off, turning to put on the clothes I had brought with me. I suppose it shouldn't have surprised me, but Alice had exchanged my comfortable jeans and t-shirt for something a bit more…revealing.

"Alice!" I yelled, "I am _not _wearing this!" I heard her laughing from her room, and I grabbed the handle of the door, planning to berate her for trying to dress me like a prostitute. As I opened the door, though, I got a surprise. Alice was not alone in her room.

I felt my eyes go as wide and my cheeks turn a bright magenta as I quickly closed the door and mentally damned Alice to the deepest realms of Hades. She could have _warned _me that Edward was in the room! I was sure she knew that I would walk in and, at that exact moment, Edward would just _happen _to be looking at the bathroom door. I was only wearing a towel, for God's sake!

"Oh no." I whispered to myself. "Oh, crap! This is just _great_! Ugh." I shook my head, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub. I couldn't even go out again to talk to them because I didn't have any _decent _clothes to wear. I was just going to have to wait this one out.

I didn't have to wait long. After a few minutes of brooding and much more blushing, I heard a knock at the door.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's tentative voice ask.

"Yes?" I asked, hoping she was going to give my clothes back.

"Can I come in?" she asked. I felt bad for making her feel bad. Miss Swan and the Vicious Circle.

"Sure, Alice." I told her. The door cracked open for a second, and then she slipped in, closing it behind her.

"I brought your clothes." She said, holding them out towards me. When I took them, her hand fell limply to her side, and her face remained devastatedly sad. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes examining the tile.

"Alice?" I asked, trying to get her to look at me. She looked up, her eyes guarded as if she were expecting me to yell at her. "It's okay."

"Really?" she asked, her brilliant topaz eyes lighting up. "I thought you were going to scream at me or something." She sighed, smiling.

"Really? You thought _I, _probably the most nonviolent person on the planet, was going to yell at you?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, no, not really. You just handle things better when I don't go around laughing at your expense." She said, with a smug smile. Why did people always make me feel inferior? "So do you want to see what I got you?" she asked, her expression a mixture of craziness and excitement.

I was terrified.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Alice. I _can't _wear this! It must have cost a fortune!" Alice had almost literally shoved me into the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. It was navy blue—spaghetti strapped, and beautiful. Too beautiful.

"Bella, _when _are you going to get over this? I _like _spending money on you. And its not like I can't either. We have more money than we know what to do with."

"And if you must know, that dress only cost twenty dollars." She grimaced, apparently at the price of the garment. I, however, was ecstatic.

"_Really?_" I paused, admiring the dress again. "I can't imagine you going to a store where something might actually _be _this cheap."

She winced again. "There was a sale." She stated simply. That made a bit more sense. Then she sighed, "Well, I saw you wearing it and you looked great, and Edward loved it, and I decided to sacrifice my love of shopping for your happiness." She smiled her perky Alice smile, and I felt tears stinging my eyes.

"Oh, Alice, " I cried, hugging her with all of my pathetic human strength. She wrapped her stony arms around me and squeezed gently—trying not to injure me, I assumed. "Thank you," I whispered after a few minutes, "You're the best sister ever!" I heard her tinkling laugh from my right shoulder and released her.

"You know what this means, right?" she asked. I shook my head, though I could guess from the look on her face and I was not happy.

"Makeup time!" she screamed, tugging me back into her bathroom.

"Alice…" I complained as she sat me down, "You really don't have to do this. The dress was enough." I was trying to come at her from a new angle. Complaining about not wanting makeup or clothes (at least not the ones she dressed me in) hadn't seemed to work, so maybe this might.

"Silly Bella. This is _fun _for me. And Edward will love it, I promise." Okay, I admit it; I am officially the biggest pushover the world had ever seen. As soon as she uttered his name, there was no way I could have refused.

As Alice brushed, curled, blended, and swept, I imagined what tonight's occasion was. Knowing Edward, as I did, it was sure to be something extravagant and beautiful. Perfect, of course, but I felt I was undeserving of the perfection. That was what had always made me uncomfortable with people spending money on me. I didn't deserve it. I had Edward. That was enough for a lifetime.

"All done!" Alice chirped, spinning me around to face the mirror. I gasped as I saw myself. Somehow, Alice always made me look like…not me. Whenever I exited her torture chamber of a bathroom, I was different. Better.

"Thank you." I whispered again, knowing as I said it, that as thankful as I was, I would still protest when she decided to subject me to this again.

Alice grinned, showing all of her lethally beautiful teeth, smug as an amateur beautician could be.

"Alice! Are you finished with her yet?" Called the all too familiar honey-smooth voice of my angel.

"Impatient, isn't he?" I heard Alice mutter under her breath before she answered, "Not yet, Edward. Just hold your silly horses!" She continued to mummer, too quickly for my human ears, as she recovered a pair of shoes, earrings, and a necklace for me to wear along with the dress. Everything matched perfectly... of course

"Alright, Cinderella!" Alice said as she pushed me out of her room, "Go mystify your prince!" I laughed at her comparison as I walked carefully down the stairs to meet Edward.

Of course, being me, I couldn't help but trip on my way down, even being as careful as I was. About halfway down, my foot caught on the stair and I began to tumble downward—in a dress, might I add. Thankfully, Edward caught me before I _really _embarrassed myself. I heard his low chuckle by my left ear, leaving me breathless and sprawled out on the stairs with his arms around me. A strangely comfortable position, though that was probably due to his arms being wrapped around my waist. I felt the inevitable blush begin to creep up my cheeks and struggled against his arms to get up.

Apparently, he wasn't having any of that. I felt the ground disappear from underneath me as he carried me bridal style down the stairs. I felt my blush renew itself, reddening my cheeks even further.

To distract myself from my current embarrassment, I interrogated him. "So where are we going tonight?" I didn't expect an answer—with him, everything was always a surprise. An irritating, however rewarding, quirk. I saw the telltale smirk that confirmed my thoughts.

"It's a secret." He whispered in my ear, his cold breath tickling me and making my whole body shiver in pleasure.

Somehow, he managed to open the door without dropping me, continuing on until finally placing me in his Volvo. Before he shut the door, he brushed his lips across mine, slowly, tantalizingly. I was slightly hyperventilating by the time he was seated.

"Cheater." I muttered when I caught my breath. I heard him chuckle, the low sound just adding to my awe.

"No, Bella. I believe _you _are cheating tonight. You look absolutely irresistible." He turned away from the road for a moment to stroke my freshly reddened face with his cool fingertips. Before I could protest, however, his eyes returned to the road, probably predicting my reaction.

"I think you're wrong." I whispered, examining his clothing for the first time tonight. His dark ensemble was stunning—I'd always loved dark colors on him. My eyes flickered back up to his equally stunning face, and I was captivated. His eyes were darker tonight, a color almost similar to mine because he hadn't hunted in some time. I was caught in his gaze like a deer in headlights. A great analogy for the situation—I was the innocent deer caught in the eyes of the fearless predator. I had never seen him that way, however. To me, he was always just Edward. A more sophisticated—and dangerous—version of a human. Nothing more.

"That's not possible." He whispered as he stopped the car and leaned over to cup my face in his hands. He leaned down slowly—irritatingly slowly—and softly pressed his lips to mine. I gasped, struggling to control my reflexes. I wanted to push myself against him, to feel his body against mine, but I couldn't. It would be too hard for him, and I didn't want to make this any harder than it already was. Cautiously, though every nerve in my body objected, I pulled myself away from the kiss—the first time I had been able to do so by myself.

Slowly, I felt my mouth curve up into a triumphant smile—I was proud of my small, but significant, feat. It made me feel like I had a semblance of control for once. I looked up into Edwards's eyes, not expecting what I found there. There was pain there. An incomprehensible amount of it. I instantly regretted pulling away. I was sure that was what had caused his agony. I felt the smile slide off of my face like water on a slide. I felt my eyes go wide, and my mind scrambled to come up with a solution to the problem I had created.

"I-I'm sorry." Was all I managed to come up with. It was pathetic, but his arms wrapped around me and pulled me close, well, as close as could be while we were both still restrained by seatbelts. The only disadvantage of this situation was that I couldn't see his face. I wanted to know if that awful pain was still there, or if I had somehow managed to make it clear that I had not meant to hurt him. "Do you forgive me?" I asked, still worrying.

"Oh Bella," he whispered into my ear, "You did nothing wrong. It just scared me a little. I thought you didn't want me." His perfect voice was slightly strangled at the end—as if he were trying not to cry. It was awful. The pain in his voice and the memory of the pain in his eyes tore at my heart like a knife. I was a terrible person.

I felt his cold hand move to my hair, and his nose traced a fiery line down to inhale the scent at my throat. My breathing hitched, and I felt all comprehensible thought fall away from my mind as I was consumed in his presence. It was all I could do to keep myself from passing out.

"Ed-Edward?" I managed to gasp out as one of his hands glided down to the small of my back.

"Yes?" I faintly heard him murmur from my neck, his mouth tracing a line along my pulse. I struggled to say something more, but surrendered as he unbuckled me from the car, and lifted me out—still with his lips on my throat. My eyes were too unfocused to realize where we were, and nothing else was registering either. I was completely inebriated by his presence. "I love you." He said it so softly, so tenderly, I almost melted.

I felt my feet collide with solid ground, and his arm wrapped around my waist before he turned me to face an entirely candlelit section of land. Somewhere in a forest, I guessed, because trees surrounded us.

"Wow." I breathed, awestruck. It was absolutely breathtaking—but that may have been because I was still out of breath from his stunts of a few minutes ago.

"You like it?" he asked, pulling me toward a table with even more candles covering it, though they were in candlesticks.

"Of course, I love it." I told him, staring up into his face. The candlelight made his eyes flicker in a striking way—it looked like they were on fire. He led me to the table, his arm still around my waist, and sat me down in the closest chair. His arm left me as he strode over to the other side— keeping his hand in mine.

"I'm glad." He half-whispered, smiling his heartbreakingly beautiful smile. I blushed, looking down.

"Don't do that," he said softly, "your blush is lovely. You shouldn't try to hide it." I felt his icy finger tip my chin up and I blushed again, trying—and failing, due to his finger—to look down. "Are you hungry?" he asked, still speaking in an undertone. I assessed my condition and answered.

"Yeah." I muttered, a little sheepish. He smiled and uncovered a dish I hadn't noticed before. Now that I looked, there were many of the same dishes, all covered with aluminum foil. The aroma wafting up from the uncovered dish was amazing. It smelled like banana bread, but I couldn't be sure.

"Do you want some?" he asked, his amazing smile only enhancing his blazing eyes. I was rendered speechless once again, this time by Edward himself. My heart began to race, thumping in my chest. Something in his eyes shifted slightly, and his smile faltered. I shook my head and attempted to muster my scattered thoughts.

"Oh, sorry." I said, blushing, "Of course I want some. It smells great." I smiled, the blush refusing to fade from my cheeks.

"What's this for?" he asked, brushing my cheek softly. I blushed harder, probably making my face resemble a plum. I looked away from his face, trying not to allow him to dazzle it out of me. The stupid blush was growing every second, and I was afraid my face was going to explode. Not something I wanted to happen.

"Please, Bella?" he breathed, leaning in—his breath hit me full on. I looked up and in that instant I knew I was defeated. I tried to draw it out. The nervous stuttering was on my side for once.

"W-well…I w-was l-looking at you." I said, deciding to look out at the field of candles rather than see his reaction. I felt silly. He turned my face back to his, and I saw his grin. He probably thought I was insane. Maybe I _was _insane.

"Silly Bella." He chuckled. He leaned forward to brush his flawless lips against mine, and I leaned in. My eyes closed and my heart began to race. It was over too soon. I missed the feel of his lips on mine, and I pouted. He laughed at my expression and reached for my hand again.

I sighed, leaning back in my chair, and glanced towards the food. I really was hungry. Edward saw the glance and began to pile everything onto my plate—pasta salad, chicken with some sort of sauce on it, green beans, a roll, and the mouthwatering banana bread. I slowly began to eat. The food was delicious, of course, and I wondered where it came from. Surely a person who found human food appalling could not cook a meal this extraordinary.

"This is great!" I exclaimed, the surprise probably making itself known on my face, because he laughed lightly.

"Thank you. I ordered it from a restaurant in Port Angeles. I thought you might like to have something good tonight. Granola bars." He scoffed. I glared at him for a second, but the responsive grin melted it right off my face. How was he able to do that? A smile that wondrous should be illegal. He could give someone a heart attack with it—namely, me.

The rest of my dinner passed with little interruption—Edward seemed to be fascinated with watching me eat—and I enjoyed it tremendously. The only thought that plagued me was the amount of money he must have spent on food that would go uneaten. _Why _he always seemed to fell the need to spend incredible amounts of money on things I don't need was beyond me.

When I was finished, I looked up into his golden eyes, only to find them troubled. "What is it?" I asked, reaching my hand across the candles to stroke his cheek, wishing the look would just evaporate. "Please tell me," I asked, the pain leaking through in my voice. I watched as his eyes instantly became softer but hesitant—he didn't want to tell me what was wrong. "Edward…." I grumbled. The corners of his mouth curved up into a smile at my annoyance. I glared at him. "Tell me." I demanded. He instantly sobered up. I watched him for a few more minutes and just as I was opening my mouth to tell him he didn't have to tell me if he didn't want to, his mouth opened also. We both smiled, and I let him go.

"Well…" he hesitated, the serious look back on his face, "I was…wondering what you were thinking…earlier. When you…stopped kissing me." As I listened to him struggle for words, I felt an enormous load of guilt wash over me. I had caused him an immense amount of pain and I hadn't even known it.

"Oh, Edward," I rushed, "I'm so so sorry. You're going to think I'm childish and immature and so many other horrible things that I know I am…" I looked down, feeling like a total ninny for doing what I had done. That small selfish victory had wounded him. And it was my entire fault.

My traitorous heart had once again pumped what was conceivably all of the blood in my body to my face. I could feel it burning and wished it would just go away. Nothing I was doing was helping the situation.

I felt his cool finger brush against the burning heat in my cheeks, and I looked up. "I'm sorry." He articulated, making me confused as well as guilty and embarrassed. Too many emotions for one moment. I got up and walked over to place myself in his lap. His icy arms wrapped around me, and his lips were at my ear. "You don't have to tell me. I see now that you did not do it on purpose. That's all I needed to know." I looked down at my lap, steeling myself to explain to him. He deserved it, no matter what he said.

"No, Edward. I want to tell you," I began, "I just wanted…to see if I could…if it was possible for me to…stop myself." I blushed furiously at the last part, and I heard his chuckle.

"Silly Bella," He whispered, pulling me closer, "it's _nice _to know that I'm not the only one who can control myself. I just wish you had told me. I thought…I thought you didn't love me, for a moment." He laughed softly again, and the guilt came back to me.

"I feel awful." I whispered to him.

"Don't." he told me, pressing his lips to my jaw, slowly brushing them back and forth in a way that made my heart beat frantically. His lips moved up to mine, and I fervently pushed myself against his body, control, along with any other coherent thought, whisked away by his lips. As he reluctantly pulled himself away, I gasped for air. "Although it's nice to know I can still provoke _that _reaction in you." I could practically _hear _the grin in his voice.

We spent a few more hours in the candlelit clearing before Edward deemed it necessary to return. We rode back to the Cullen mansion in silence, holding hands and absorbing the perfect bliss of tonight's expedition.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So did you all love it? I know you love _me _for spending all of my precious spare time writing it for you :D. so there. I updated. Its your turn now. REVIEW! (or I will be forced to explain to you the horrors of the rocket that I invented to send after r0b0tic vampir to make her update faster.)

Cappy


End file.
